Shuffle wife
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Dos matrimonios jóvenes, de diferentes caracteres, que por problemas económicos, metas ambiciosas y la propuesta de parte de un tercero. Las esposas de estos matrimonios terminarán intercambiadas entre si durante todo un mes, teniendo que llevar una vida matrimonial como de costumbre con el esposo opuesto. Pero al terminar el intercambio las cosas no serán diferentes para los 4 o 5
1. Chapter 1

**Shuffle Wife**

**Capítulo 1**

Los Taisho, los Higurashi y los Cougler.

Una despampanante mujer de hermosa y tersa piel nívea, cabello lacio de intenso castaño oscuro y hermosos ojos del mismo tono; los cuales llevaba protegidos por unas costosísimas gafas para el sol. Se encontraba retozando sobre una colchoneta inflable en medio de la piscina de su espectacular casa ubicada en Malibú.

Estaba disfrutando del precioso día soleado de verano. Mientras que el mundo entero parecía estar a sus pies, puesto que ella se sentía la reina del mundo y nada, ni nadie podría hacerle sentir lo contrario ¿o sí?

Aquella mujer llevaba la palabra ambición en la frente y era precisamente su esposo quien

según ella, no estaba a la altura de sus costosos caprichos.

En cuanto lo escuchó pasar por su lado para despedirse, sintió que su día perfecto había

llegado a su fin.

**Sango: **¿ya te vas a trabajar?

**Inuyasha:** sí, así es, hoy veré a un importante cliente, con el cual podría ganar mucho dinero

**Sango:** eso espero, ya que el día que nos casamos me prometiste lo mejor de lo mejor y hasta ahora sigo esperando que cumplas con ello

**Inuyasha:** ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Sango, deja de ser tan ambiciosa. Desde el día que nos casamos te he complacido en todo y es por ello que estamos hasta el cuello de deudas, así que… por favor, confórmate con lo que ya tienes

**Sango:** ¿qué me conforme dices? (se acercó a la orilla y con ayuda de su esposo, tocó suelo) no. Definitivamente eso no. Yo quiero y me merezco lo mejor y ello incluye una vida llena de lujos y caprichos sin límites

**Inuyasha:** hasta ahora te he dado todo aquello que me has pedido, pero sino pagamos las deudas, creo que tendremos que conformarnos con una vida menos… (Miró alrededor) lujosa

**Sango:** nada de eso, lo que yo quiero lo consigo, así que te buscarás un segundo empleo, asaltaras un banco o estafarás a tus clientes, pero tú a mí me das lo que yo quiero y eso significa una casa en Beverly Hills y por su puesto lo que te vengo pidiendo desde hace un año atrás; quiero un hijo

**Inuyasha:** (roló los ojos y soltó un suspiro) que no entiendes que aún tenemos que terminar de pagar la hipoteca de esta casa y lo del bebé… ¿cómo lo vamos a concebir?, ¡si nuestra vida sexual es un desastre!

**Sango:** tú bien sabes que el médico ordenó que sólo tuviéramos relaciones cuando esté ovulando, de lo contrario todo el costosísimo y tedioso tratamiento no dará resultado, y como casi siempre tú estás fuera de la ciudad en la fecha… entonces no es mi culpa

**Inuyasha:** de acuerdo, por lo que veo tú quieres hacerme quedar como el culpable de todo y tú ser la pobre y sufrida esposa cuyo esposo no le da nada

**Sango:** por supuesto que no cielo, es sólo que ya me aburrí de la vida que llevamos y quiero más, quiero fiestas espectaculares todos los fines de semana, deseo renovar todo mi guardarropa, cambiar de auto y desde luego vivir entre los famosos, nada más eso pido

**Inuyasha:** ¿nada más? ¿Te parece poco acaso?

**Sango:** desde luego que me parece poco ya que podría pedir mucho más, pero por consideración a ti no pido más. Después de todo sino fuera que te ayudo con lo que gano, tú no podrías ni darme de la mitad de lo que ya tengo

**Inuyasha:** dirás que todo lo que ganas lo gastas en ti y lo que no te alcanza, me lo pides a mí

**Sango:** cariño, no en vano tengo que tolerar los caprichos exagerados de mi odiosa jefa y ser prácticamente su esclava, pero algo si te prometo, en cuanto ocupé su puesto te ayudaré con algunos de mis caprichos

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay Sango! No sé en qué momento dejaste de ser la encantadora mujer con la que me casé y te convertiste en una codiciosa súcubo

**Sango:** (le acarició la mejilla) yo también me pregunto en qué momento dejaste de ser el esposo ideal y te convertiste en un incompetente incapaz de hacerme feliz (le dedicó una sonrisa, le dio un sutil beso y se metió a la casa)

Inuyasha sabía que estaba mal seguirla amando, después de cómo se comportaba con él pero, se repetía así mismo que una vez que complaciera todos sus caprichos ella volvería a ser la misma cariñosa y atenta esposa que alguna vez fue.

**Al mismo tiempo en la ciudad de Topanga…**

En la cocina de una acogedora casa, se encontraba una risueña mujer caucásica de vivaces ojos color chocolate, cabello ondulado negro y contagiosa sonrisa.

Ella estaba muy feliz preparando varias porciones de desayuno y empacándolas en diferentes recipientes de colores distintos y mientras lo hacía señalaba cada uno designándolo a diferentes personas.

Orgullosa de su trabajo, empezó a preparar lo que sería el almuerzo y en cuanto el hogar se llenó de un exquisito aroma, su esposo se hizo presente.

**Miroku:** (la tomó por detrás la cintura y le deposito un beso en la mejilla) buenos días preciosa ¿cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

**Kagome:** hola cariño, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Creí que dormirías hasta tarde como de costumbre

**Miroku:** hoy no hermosa, hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer y es por ello que debo salir en este momento

**Kagome:** en ese caso toma tu desayuno primero, ya lo tengo listo y empacado por si deseas llevártelo

**Miroku:** gracias encanto, tú siempre tan atenta y dulce conmigo

**Kagome:** es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo soy tu esposa, ¿no? (le dedicó una encantadora y dulce sonrisa)

**Miroku:** (al ver los recipientes listos) ¿hoy también traerás a la casa a tus alumnos?

**Kagome:** uhm, en realidad son un grupo nuevo, como mis pequeños están de vacacione, casi todos están fuera de la ciudad

**Miroku:** uhm, eso quiere decir que otra vez deberé compartirte con un grupo de pequeños alborotadores. Qué bueno que no soy celoso o de lo contrario te secuestraría y te tendría toda para mí (la atrapó de la cintura y besó su cuello con pasión)

**Kagome:** ahora no cariño, debo terminar con los almuerzos para los pequeños

**Miroku:** pero preciosa, esperar hasta la noche, no se me hace justo, por qué no dejas lo que estás haciendo y nos dedicamos a nosotros (la volvió a besar) solo un rato ¿Qué dices?

**Kagome:** (se zafó del agarre y lo hizo a un lado) lo siento, pero debo terminar de cocinar, en menos de media hora los niños estarán acá y no tengo tiempo para… tú sabes.

**Miroku:** ok, ok, tendré que esperar hasta que sea mi turno como siempre

**Kagome:** no lo tomes así, sabes que de ser por mí, dejaría el trabajo y me dedicaría solo a ti, pero si algún día queremos poder tener todo aquello con lo que soñamos entonces debemos trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo

**Miroku:** (acarició un mechón de su cabello) lo sé preciosa, lo sé, pero eso deberías dejármelo a mí, sé que no nos ha ido muy bien económicamente últimamente, pero te prometo que no será por mucho.

En cuanto logré conseguir un mejor empleo, te daré todo aquello que te mereces.

**Kagome:** gracias cielo, pero yo también quiero ayudar, ya que estamos junto en esto

**Miroku:** (le dio un beso en la frente) Eres la mujer más adorable que existe y me siento sumamente afortunado por tenerte como mi esposa

**Kagome:** yo también soy feliz a tu lado mi amor

**Miroku:** (al sentir la atmosfera que se estaba formando) ¿en serio tienes que recibir a tus nuevos alumnos? No lo sé, ¿no puedes pedirles a sus padres que no los traigan o que vengan más tarde?

**Kagome:** lo siento mi amor, pero trabajo es trabajo y yo aún debo terminar de cocinar

**Miroku:** está bien, por hoy los pequeños ganan, pero mañana serás toda mía… todo el día (lo dijo con un timbre de voz lascivo)

**Kagome:** de acuerdo, te prometo que mañana no saldremos de la habitación (le dio un dulce beso) ahora ve a hacer aquello tan importante o llegarás tarde.

**En la entrada de una casa ubicada en la zona más exclusiva de Santa Mónica…**

Inuyasha esperaba de manera impaciente a su potencial comprador, llevaba al menos 15 minutos aguardando a que éste llegará y ni si quiera por delicadeza le contestaba el celular, lo cual lo estaba exasperando.

Tenía otras casas que ofrecer y el dichoso cliente lo estaba retrasando con su impuntualidad.

Justo en el preciso momento que se disponía a marcharse del lugar, un auto se estacionó en la entrada de la residencia y de este bajó un hombre de buena talla, delgado, de ojos color azul intenso, cabello negro corto amarrado en una coleta; al principio a Inuyasha se le hizo demasiada coincidencia que su comprador fuera precisamente su amigo de la universidad, pero en cuanto se le acercó no lo que quedó duda alguna.

**Inuyasha:** (extendiéndole la mano y los brazos) ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero miren nada más que trae la marea después de tantos años ¡Miroku Higurashi! (se dieron un fuerte abrazo y amical abrazo)

**Miroku:** ¡ey! Inuyasha Taisho, viejo amigo ¿Qué fue de ti? Desde que nos graduamos no supe nada de ti, fue como si la tierra te tragará o… no me digas que fuiste secuestrado por una seductora mujer y por ello te desapareciste de la faz de la tierra

**Inuyasha:** algo así, la verdad es que ni bien nos graduamos conseguí trabajo y me casé al poco tiempo y desde ese entonces, mi vida fue otra

**Miroku:** aún recuerdo las mega juergas que nos metíamos todos los fines de semana y con todas las bellezas con las que nos acostamos. ¡Wau! Definitivamente la época de universidad fue una de las mejores de mi vida, aunque ahora no me puedo quejar, llevo una buena vida, estoy casado con una encantadora mujer y sería más feliz si consiguiera un empleo que me pagué mejor, pero no me quejo

**Inuyasha:** me alegra por ti, pero a todo esto ¿Qué haces acá? Tú no eres mi cliente

**Miroku:** oh, es cierto, vi en un anuncio que está fabulosa casa estaba a la venta y pasé a verla y mira que casualidades de la vida, precisamente tú eres el corredor

**Inuyasha:** (miró su reloj) en vista que mi cliente no vendrá, te enseñaré la casa, total quien sabe y por ahí que te agrade y la terminas comprando

**Miroku:** puede ser mi gran amigo, puede ser.

Estoy en busca de la casa más hermosa y perfecta para dársela como regalo de aniversario de bodas a mi adorada esposa. ¡Oh, mi linda Kagome! Es tan adorable que se merece lo mejor de lo mejor

**Inuyasha:** ¡vaya! Quién diría que el incorregible mujeriego n° 1 de todo el país, se volvería fiel a una sola mujer

**Miroku:** (lo tomó del hombro) eso mi estimado amigo no ha cambiado, yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo que ahora lo soy con menos frecuencia. Verás mi adorada esposa es encantadora, dulce, cariñosa, atenta, casera, pero le falta pasión, ambición, fiereza de mujer, ella en verdad es un ángel, pero para esos ratos de locura extrema y desinhibición total… me buscó una compañera ocasional, tú entiendes

**Inuyasha:** sí, te entiendo, aunque te envidio, ya que mi esposa tiene todo aquello que buscas, pero no tiene nada de lo que tiene la tuya. Sango es una mujer de mundo, negocios, fiestas y lujos extremos, tanto que hay veces que me siento su billetera humana y no su esposo

**Miroku:** ¡uy amigo! ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

**Inuyasha:** más que eso, es falta de comunicación. Después de 5 años de casados las cosas no son igual que al principio y más de una vez he pensado en divorciarme, pero créeme me saldría más caro hacer ello, que mantenerme a su lado aguantando sus caprichos

**Miroku:** lo que tú necesitas es divertirte y relajarte un rato a lo grande. ¿Recuerdas a Bankotsu Cougler?

**Inuyasha:** claro que lo recuerdo, pero que con eso

**Miroku:** bueno su boda es este fin de semana y será tan espectacular que reservó un hotel completo en Beverly Hills, durará al menos dos días y como es uno de los hombres más ricos del lugar, no le importaría que vayan uno o dos invitados más a su fiesta, por lo que te propongo que te olvides de tu esposa por un fin de semana y me acompañes para hacer de las nuestras como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices?

**Inuyasha:** no es mala idea, un viaje de placer no me caería nada mal. Ok, iré

**Miroku:** muy bien, ahora si muéstrateme esta preciosura de casa que quiero saber si es la adecuada para que mi bella Kagome viva en la misma

**Días después en un lujoso hotel de Beverly Hills…**

En el jardín del lugar se estaba llevando a cabo una espectacular boda. La novia lucía espectacular con su hermoso vestido entallado que destacaba sus muy bien formadas curvas frutos de diversas cirugías plásticas y el novio no se quedaba atrás ya que era codiciado por muchas de las presentes, las cuales aguardaban tan que la ceremonia terminará para acercársele a felicitarlo "con dobles intenciones"

En cuanto la ceremonia terminó se llevó a cabo una fiesta igual de espectacular, solo que el ambiente fue en uno de los salones del hotel.

Cabe decir que el lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado y que los novios no habían escatimados gastos de ningún tipo ya que todo era de primera y los invitados estaban más que a la altura de dicha celebración.

Aunque entre todos los invitados masculinos, uno en particular llamaba la atención de las damas asistentes ya que más de una pasaba por su lado y le hacía algún tipo de coqueteo como guiñarle un ojo, regalarle una seductora sonrisa, enviarles besos volados entre otros coqueteos.

Era tanto lo que atraía a las damas presentes, ya que entre ellas se lo estaban disputando y no faltaban comentarios como: ¿será casado? ¿Habrá venido solo? ¿Se quedará el fin de semana? Me lo quiero llevar a mi suite; si él fuera mío, me volvería su esclava.

Aquellos comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos por la novia y tal fue su curiosidad que se acercó a una de sus invitadas para averiguar de quien se trataba, y como esta no sabía su nombre lo describió físicamente. Alto, de test clara, apuesto, cabello grisáceo largo, ojos de un color divinamente ámbar, sonrisa seductora y escultural figura.

Ante aquella descripción la novia se quedó intrigada, puesto que conocía a todos los amigos del novio y por supuesto a los suyos, por lo que le consultó a su ahora esposo acerca de quién se trataba.

**Sara:** cariño, algunos de tus invitados cumple con la siguiente descripción: alto, cabello grisáceo, ojos color ámbar y apuesto

**Bankotsu:** más apuesto que yo lo dudo (sonrió traviesamente) pero esos rasgos… uhm (hizo memoria) solo pueden pertenecer a un viejo amigo de la universidad al cual no veo hace años ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Sara:** lo digo porque está causando un gran alboroto entre las chicas y más de una quiere secuestrarlo

**Bankotsu:** ¿en serio? Uhm, en ese caso no hay duda, debe tratarse de Inuyasha Taisho

**Sara:** así que ese es su nombre, pero… no lo recuerdo como parte de la lista de invitados

**Bankotsu:** debe haberse enterado de nuestra boda y vino

Sara: y dime… ¿podrías presentármelo?

**Bankotsu:** nos acabamos de casar y ¿ya me quieres ser infiel? (lo dijo en broma)

**Sara:** (le dio un golpecito en el pecho) ¡tonto! Tú bien sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, es solo que, me entró curiosidad por conocerlo ya que ha creado tal alboroto entre las chicas que quisiera saludarlo

**Bankotsu:** de acuerdo, en cuanto partamos el pastel, lo buscaré y te lo presentaré ¿ok?

**Sara:** de acuerdo y en cuanto lo conozca, se lo reservaré a Yurumi, que está loquita por él

**Bankotsu:** ¡ay ustedes las mujeres! No pierden tiempo para poner sus ojos sobre un hombre y reservarlos como si fueran un bolso o un accesorio

**Sara:** ¡ay vamos! Que daño hace, además sólo será un rato

**Al fondo del enorme salón…**

Miroku e Inuyasha se habían re encontrado con algunos amigos de la universidad y estaban conversando amenamente, hasta el novio se hizo presente, saludándolos amicalmente a ambos.

**Bankotsu:** ¡Miroku, Inuyasha! ¡Cuánto tiempo muchachos!

**Miroku:** ¡ey hombre! Qué bien te trata la vida, te acabas de casar con una mujer preciosísima y la fiesta ¡wuau! Está a todo dar

**Inuyasha:** felicidades por tu matrimonio y discúlpame por asistir sin ser invitado

**Bankotsu:** (le dio una palmadita en la espalda) ¡pero qué dices! Eres uno de mis más entrañables amigos y me agrada que estés presente, pero… ¿cómo supiste que hoy era mi boda?

**Miroku:** casualmente nos encontramos haces unos días y me tomé el atrevimiento de invitarlo. Supuse que no te molestaría y por eso lo hice

**Bankotsu:** ¡esto es fantástico! Después de tantos años los tres estamos juntos de nuevo, lástima que ya no pueda hacer de las mías, porque bueno, ustedes comprenden, me acabo de atar la soga al cuello (los tres rieron jocosamente) ¿y qué hay de ustedes? Están solteros o ya los capturaron

**Miroku:** por este fin de semana mi querido amigo somos 100% solteros, luego… uhm, ya volveremos a nuestras vidas habituales

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso déjenme que les presente unas cuantas amigas solteras, que estoy más que seguro que harán que su estadía por estos lares sea más que placentera

Atravesaron medio salón y se reunieron con Sara y un par de amigas de ella y cautelosamente, los recién casados dejaron estratégicamente a los cuatro a solas.

En cuanto Inuyasha y Miroku estuvieron a solas con las encantadoras damas, no perdieron tiempo para entablar más que una amistad, ya que cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin esa noche, cada quien hizo de las suyas en las suites de las señoritas en cuestión.

**A la mañana siguiente en el restauran del hotel…**

Gran parte de los invitados aún se encontraban alojados, por lo que la celebración no llegaba a su fin y más de uno aprovechaba para divertirse haciendo uso de todas las instalaciones y servicios que brindaban el hotel.

En una de las tantas mesas, se encontraban los recién casados disfrutando de su desayuno y cuando los amigos fueron divisados por el novio, éste de inmediato los invitó a su mesa.

**Bankotsu:** y díganme muchachos ¿cómo la están pasando hasta hora?

**Miroku:** espectacular, estar acá es como estar en el paraíso

**Sara:** en ese caso ¿por qué no se quedan unos días?

**Inuyasha:** si por mí fuera con gusto me quedaría pero tengo trabajo que hacer

**Bankotsu:** ¡ay vamos, no seas aburrido! Solo serán unos días

**Miroku:** lamentablemente debo secundar a Inuyasha.

Yo también, debo volver, ya que mañana me espera un día pesado en la oficina

**Sara:** por ello ni se preocupen, tengo muchos amigos médicos entre los presentes y cualquiera de ellos podría extenderles un descanso médico por algunos días y listo, además si lo que les preocupa son los costos de hospedaje, descuiden, este hotel le pertenece a mi familia, así que serían mis invitados durante el tiempo que dure su estadía

**Bankotsu:** ¡vamos chicos!, ante tal invitación que les acaba de hacer mi esposa, no creo que se vayan a oponer ¿no es así?

**Inuyasha:** (sintió su celular vibrar) hablando de esposas, la mía me está llamando, con su permiso (se levantó y alejó para contestar)

**Miroku:** uhm, que se me hace que luego de esa llamada, nos va a salir con que debe irse

**Sara:** en ese caso que venga su esposa y… trae también a la tuya

**Miroku:** ¿pero qué comes que adivinas? ¿Cómo supiste que soy casado?

**Sara:** (sonrió con picardía) simple, dos hombres adultos que vienen solos a una boda, es o porque bien son gueys o son casados y buscan un poco de diversión

**Miroku:** además de bella, astuta. Definitivamente la supiste elegir

**Bankotsu:** (se recostó en el respaldar de su silla) en realidad fue ella quien me eligió a mí

**Sara:** (muy sonriente) así es, fui yo quien le propuse que saliéramos desde un inició y fui yo quien le propuse matrimonió, así como soy yo quien quiere proponerles a ti y a Inuyasha que sean parte de nuestro proyecto

**Miroku:** ¿proyecto? ¿Qué clase de proyecto?

**Bankotsu:** Sara y yo tenemos planeado producir un programa de televisión de intercambio de parejas y para llevar a cabo la primera temporada pensamos en buscar dos matrimonios en los cuales podamos confiar y estar seguros que harán de nuestro proyecto uno que tenga gran acogida entre los televidentes y es por eso que se nos ocurrió que tú e Inuyasha podrían ayudarnos y nosotros a ustedes

**Miroku:** no entiendo del todo bien que es lo que se proponen, quizá si me lo explicarán con más detalle, podría darles una respuesta

**Sara:** sucede que yo soy directora y el productor de televisión y lo que queremos hacer es una especie de reality show, donde dos esposas son intercambiadas y estás deben convivir durante un mes con el esposo opuesto y para esto nuestro Equipo de producción los filmaría uhm, digamos 14 horas al día durante todos los días, y usaríamos solo 1 hora de grabación por día para formar un capítulo y de este modo lanzarlo en televisión local y por cable, claro que esto tiene su recompensa y es que el público televidente podrá escoger a su pareja favorita y el que gané se hará acreedor a un premio en efectivo de doscientos mil dólares

**Bankotsu:** en realidad son cien mil, pero como ustedes son mis amigos, doblaremos la suma, para que así lo puedan repartir en forma equitativa entre los cuatro; claro siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo y se sometan a todas las pautas del contrato sin violar ninguna de las normas

**Miroku:** interesante propuesta, pero… ¿no existe ya un programa así?

**Sara:** sí es cierto, pero aquel programa solo es de 2 semanas y es un solo capitulo de una hora, en cambio nuestro proyecto es más una mini serie que constará de 30 capítulos de 1 hora cada uno y empezará a sería lanzado al aire a la segunda semana de haber iniciado la convivencia

**Miroku:** interesante propuesta y el premio no está del todo mal, pero ¿qué condiciones tendríamos que cubrir los involucrados?

**Bankotsu:** los términos y condiciones los discutiremos una vez que los cuatro estén de acuerdo con nuestra propuesta, así que ¿qué decides?

**Miroku:** cuenten conmigo, por esa suma de dinero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea

**Sara:** bien, en ese caso solo faltaría que Inuyasha también acepte

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué es aquello que debo aceptar? (Sara le explicó todo) ¿eso quiere decir que debería convivir con la esposa de Miroku y él con la mía?

**Sara:** exacto

**Inuyasha:** no lo sé, Sango es bastante caprichosa y tiene gustos muy caros, por lo que no sé si podrías con ella

**Miroku:** ¡ay vamos hombre! Solo será por un mes, además al terminar todos saldríamos ganando, ya que serían cincuenta mil en efectivo para cada uno

**Inuyasha:** de acuerdo, unas merecidas vacaciones de mi esposa me vendrían bien, pero si no la toleras, tendrás que ingeniártelas para hacerlo, porque por nada del mundo pienso perder

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso lo único que falta es que sus respectivas esposas estén de acuerdo, así que mejor oportunidad que invitarlas a pasar unos días por acá

**Esa misma noche en la recepción del hotel…**

Una mujer algo caprichosa se encontraba discutiendo con uno de los botones, puesto que no estaba nada contenta con el trato que le daba a su sin fin de equipaje. Ella no paraba de recriminarle que no sabía hacer adecuadamente su trabajo y exigía hablar con el gerente del hotel para su inmediato despido.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo una adorable joven, le pedía información a la recepcionista y le solicitaba la llave de la suite donde se estaba hospedando su esposo.

Una hora después, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la playa donde había gran cantidad de mesas ubicadas en diversas áreas privadas. Como ambas caminaban distraídamente terminaron chocándose por casualidad, mientras buscaban a sus respectivos esposos quienes las habían citado en dicho lugar.

**Kagome:** lo siento, no me fije por donde iba

**Sango:** descuida, no fue nada

**Kagome:** ay, este lugar es tan grande que dudo mucho que logre dar con el área 5

**Sango:** ¿área 5? Yo también me dirijo para allá, pero como ninguna está enumerada no doy con la misma

**Kagome:** ¿qué te parece si buscamos juntas?

**Sango:** está bien, no veo porque no

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y en cuanto se toparon con un mozo que llevaba una fuente con cocteles, le preguntaron donde era el área 5 y éste las guió hasta la misma.

El lugar era hermoso, estaba cubierto por un enorme toldo árabe, unas cuantas mesas con sillas de fino acabado, música de fondo agradable, bar privado y una privilegiada vista al mar.

Como el lugar estaba completamente vacío, ambas aprovecharon para sentarse en una misma mesa y pedir un par de cocteles.

**Kagome:** este lugar es ¡bellísimo!

**Sango:** sí es verdad, creo que en cuanto me mude compraré una casa por acá cerca

**Kagome:** vivir frente al mar es algo muy agradable. Sentir el arrullo de las olas, el sonido de las palmeras meciéndose y despertar con los primeros rayos del sol es delicioso

**Sango:** si es verdad, mi actual casa está cerca a Pacific Coast Highway y es tal como dices, pero , ya me aburrí de vivir en Malibú y es por ello que quiero mudarme por acá

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! Que afortunada eres, vivir cerca a la playa es mi sueño

**Sango:** ¿y por qué no te mudas?

**Kagome:** porque mi esposo y yo aún estamos pagando la actual casa en la que vivimos y hasta que no terminemos, no creo que nos podamos aventurar a mudarnos

**Sango:** ¡¿tú lo ayudas a pagar la casa que ocupan?!

**Kagome:** sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

**Sango:** ¡ay no! ¿Con qué clase de miserable tacaño te casaste? Yo en cambio tengo una maravillosa casa y no pago nada por ella, quien se hace cargo de todos los gastos es mi esposo, después de todo para ello trabaja, para complacerme en todo

**Kagome:** (la miró extrañada) pero… si son un matrimonio ¿no deberían compartir los gastos?

**Sango:** absolutamente no, él debe tratarme a mí como una reina y yo sólo dedicarme a mí, no en vano trabajo, ya que si no lo hiciera (roló los ojos) no tendría todo aquello que me merezco

**Kagome:** ya veo (miró su reloj) ¿me pregunto por qué Miroku tardará tanto? Se suponía que nos encontraríamos acá hace 10 minutos

**Sango:** Inuyasha también debería haber llegado, lo mejor será que lo llame (le timbró pero su celular estaba apagado) que extraño, lleva el celular apagado

**Kagome:** intentaré llamar al mío (a la primera timbrada obtuvo respuesta)

-hola cariño ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy esperando donde quedamos

-ok, entiendo

-está bien, yo aguardo

-yo también te amo (colgó)

**Sango:** bueno, en vista que mi esposo no viene, lo mejor es que me vaya

**Kagome:** ¿podrías hacerme compañía solo un poco más? Por favor.

Mi esposo dijo que estaba con unos amigos y que no tardaba en venir, así que si no te molesta podrías quedarte… sólo un ratito más, si, por favor

**Sango:** está bien, en ese caso pediré otro coctel

Unos minutos después se hicieron presentes Inuyasha; Miroku; Bankotsu y Sara.

Y luego de las respectivas presentaciones, el matrimonio Cougler les hizo la misma propuesta a las chicas acerca de formar parte del reality show que tenían en mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

**Contrato y shuffle**

Una notable tensión se había formado entres los presentes, puesto que las expresiones en los rostros de las esposas involucradas no eran precisamente de amistad, sino más bien de una declaración de guerra.

**Sango:** ¡qué clase de propuesta más absurda! ¡No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a mandarme a vivir a la casa de un completo extraño!

**Kagome:** estoy de acuerdo con ella. No me parece nada decente convivir con un hombre que no es mi respectivo esposo. Yo no me casé para hacer vida marital con otro.

¡Te desconozco totalmente Miroku! ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar algo tan repulsivo como esto?

**Sara:** tranquilas chicas, si lo piensan detenidamente, no es tan mala la propuesta que les estamos haciendo, ya que al finalizar el programa todos saldrían ganando. No se olviden que el premio serán doscientos mil dólares en efectivo y si son honestos entre ustedes se lo repartirán equitativamente

**Miroku:** piénsalo cielo, entre los dos tendríamos cien mil y podríamos comprar la casa que queremos sin necesidad de préstamos a largo plazo, además de pagar la hipoteca completa de la que ya tenemos

**Inuyasha:** y tú Sango, cincuenta mil ¿no es lo que ganas en un año? Piénsalo, en tan sólo un mes ganarías lo que te cuesta ganar en todo un año, un año en el cual tienes que soportar los irritantes caprichos de tu jefa

**Sango:** ¿y por qué debería conformarme sólo con cincuenta mil?, debería ser yo la que se quedé con los cien mil, después de todo, seré yo quien haga todo el trabajo

**Inuyasha:** (roló lo ojos) ¡ay Sango! ¿Por qué serás tan ambiciosa?

**Miroku:** no me parece mal, después de todo la ambición te lleva lejos, si no tuvieras ambiciones, te quedarías en el mismo lugar

**Kagome:** pero un matrimonio es un equipo y deben apoyarse entre ambos

**Inuyasha:** si ambos lados trabajan por igual, no importa que tan alta sea la meta se lográ

**Kagome:** ¡exacto! Es por ello que yo siempre apoyo en todo a Miroku

**Sango:** eso si que no, en este mundo sino luchas por lo que quieres por tú propia cuenta, entonces nunca conseguirás aquello que te mereces

**Miroku:** no importa los medios, sino el objetivo y para ello hay que saber cómo llegar al mismo

**Sango:** tú sí que me entiendes

**Miroku:** por supuesto

**Bankotsu:** yo creo que si ustedes cuatro decidieran aceptar hacer el shuffle, saldríamos ganando los seis, así qué dicen señoras ¿aceptan?

**Sango:** de acuerdo, acepto, pero antes quiero saber al detalle en qué consistirá

**Kagome:** son tres contra una, en ese caso no me puedo negar, además ya que nos estamos conociendo no creo que sea tan mala idea intercambiar parejas por un tiempo

**Sara:** muy bien, en vista que todos estamos de acuerdo, les diré en qué consiste el shuffle, cuáles serán sus derechos y deberes y las reglas del juego

**Bankotsu:** pero antes de proceder deberán firmar el contrato de compromiso para asegurarnos que no cambiarán de opinión, ya que si lo hacen deberán ser ustedes los que nos paguen a nosotros por violación de contrato ¿están de acuerdo? (todos asintieron)

**Sara:** muy bien, a partir de este momento empieza el juego.

Tendrán 2 días para que ustedes señoras empaquen todo lo que crean van a necesitar y en cuanto se muden a sus nuevos hogares, tendrán 1 día para adaptarse y al segundo día el equipo de producción se instalará y empezará a rodar durante los próximos 30 días desde las 8:00 a.m. hasta las 10:00 p.m. cabe decir que para esto, los cuatro involucrados deberán pedir vacaciones o licencia en sus respectivos trabajos, en caso de no poder hacerlo deberán avisarnos 24 horas antes de empezar el rodaje.

A cada pareja se les asignara un bono semanal de $1000 para consumo en víveres de nuestros auspiciadores, aquello que no esté dentro del bono, deberán pagarlo ustedes mismos.

Llevaran una vida conyugal, en su totalidad, lo cual involucra compartir la misma habitación y lecho… el que hagan una vida marital al 100% dependerá de ustedes. Nosotros no estamos intentando fomentar la infidelidad, pero si ello ocurre será responsabilidad de cada uno de los involucrados.

El equipo de producción está autorizado a irrumpir su privacidad si es que lo ve necesario, de lo contrario ustedes están en todo su derecho a demandarlos por violación de espacio personal o privacidad.

Podrán seguir llevando una vida normal, teniendo presentes que todo aquello que hagan quedará registrado en video y podría ser utilizado a su favor o en contra, para ser parte del show televisivo.

Durante el tiempo que dure el shuffle, ninguno de los involucrados podrá mantener ningún tipo de contacto con su contraparte, por lo que si en algún momento son descubiertos intentado comunicarse por cualquier tipo de medio, serán ambas partes inmediatamente expulsados y el premio en su totalidad será otorgado a la pareja participante; además de perder sus derechos a reclamo por el material obtenido en video ya que para cubrir su ausencia, mi equipo de producción y la que les habla, utilizará las escenas que vea convenientes para cubrir lo que reste del show

Kagome: ¿pero qué ocurriría si una de las partes comete una falta y la otra pareja sigue las normas al pie de la letra?

**Sara:** tendríamos dos opciones

1-Mi equipo de producción seguiría trabajando con la pareja que queda y utilizaría las escenas en video ya grabadas como relleno para que el público no sepa lo que en realidad está pasando.

2-La pareja expulsada, puede optar por seguir participando del show, pero ya no estaría en competencia o bien decidir renunciar del todo y volver a su antiguo estado, dando por finalizado el shuffle y el contrato, otorgando el premio a la pareja participante, pero sólo durante el tiempo que participó.

Cabe mencionar que para poder obtener el premio en su totalidad, ustedes deberán cumplir al pie de la letra todo lo que se está estipulando y por su puesto llegar el final del shuffle

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué ocurre, si este proyecto trae efectos secundarios?

**Bankotsu:** en el contrato de compromiso estipula, que ustedes nos libran de toda responsabilidad. Si se suscitan conflictos matrimoniales ya sea por infidelidad, celos, malos entendidos o incluso algún tipo de crimen pasional.

Este reality no será considerado como causal de divorcio, adulterio, ni parte de una pesquisa policial ya que son ustedes cuatro los que se están comprometiendo voluntariamente a participar

**Miroku:** ¿y qué hay del premio? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que lo recibiremos?

**Sango:** ¿o que alguna de las partes no se quedará con un porcentaje mayor a lo pactado?

**Bankotsu:** al mes de haber concluido el shuffle se les depositará en una cuenta personal a cada uno la misma suma, por lo que cada uno será responsable de su parte

**Kagome:** hasta ahora hemos escuchado las normas, pero ¿Cuáles son las prohibiciones?

**Sara:** no se puede agredir física ni verbalmente al equipo de producción, ni entre ustedes, no pueden salir del país, no pueden hablar mal de su verdadera pareja durante la filmación, contar secretos, hechos penosos del mismo y tampoco pueden revelar sus centros laborales o dirección exacta, por precaución.

En caso quebrantaran intencional o casualmente alguna de estas reglas, se le aplicará una fuerte multa al participante que cometa el error, sin embargo seguirá participando y dicha parte será editada, por lo que no se revelará ningún dato privado del afectado

**Inuyasha:** hasta ahora me queda todo claro y estoy dispuesto a cumplir con lo estipulado, excepto que yo no puedo dejar mi trabajo por tanto tiempo, puedo disminuir mis horas laborales, pero no puedo pedir licencia ni vacaciones, ya que lo mío consiste en vender propiedades y pueden ser en cualquier momento y lugar

**Sara:** en ese caso deberás llevarte a un camarógrafo y sonidista contigo, sin embrago no puede ni debe ser muy frecuente ya que el reality consiste en que tú y Kagome pasen el mayor tiempo posible juntos como si fuesen un matrimonio real

**Sango:** (soltó una sarcástica risa) ni siquiera conmigo que soy su verdadera esposa pasa mucho tiempo, dudo mucho que disponga de tiempo para estar con Kagome

**Miroku:** en mi caso es posible que me ausente del trabajo todo un mes, pero (le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Sara) necesitaría ayuda de uno de tus amigos médicos

**Sara:** lo siento, pero si lo que pretendes es que alguno de mis amigos te extienda un descanso médico por un mes, eso es imposible ya que como el programa se emitirá a nivel nacional, pondría en riesgo la reputación del médico que te otorgué aquel descanso falso metiéndolo no sólo en líos legales al mismo, sino también a mí por apoyar dicho fraude

**Miroku:** en ese caso tú equipo deberá acoplarse a mi ritmo de vida ya que sólo podre permitirme dos semanas libres a partir de la segunda semana de iniciado el shuffle

**Sango:** pido lo mismo ya que soy la mano derecha de una exigente y conocidísima organizdora de eventos y debo someterme a sus caprichos, por lo que no cuento con un horario laboral fijo, ni estadía estable ya que un día puedo estar en Miami, como al siguiente en Nueva York

**Bankotsu:** a este paso no creo que podamos llevar a cabo el shuffle, lo mejor es que cada quien arregle su situación laboral o no podremos continuar

**Kagome:** tengo una idea, porque en lugar de ser filmados por un equipo 14 horas al día, no somos filmados en horarios en los que todos nos hallemos en casa o disponibles, es decir puede ser por turnos. De 8:00 a.m. a 10:00 a.m. y de 3:00 p.m. a 10:00 p.m.

**Sara:** no lo sé es un horario bastante irregular

**Bankotsu:** piénsalo, no es mala su idea, ya que es en la mañana cuando se da todo el estrés por la rutina del día y por la tarde hasta la noche es cuando se dan los sucesos importante dentro de la convivencia

**Sara:** uhm, tienes razón, está bien ese será el horario de filmación, pero a cambio todos deberán estar en sus respectivos hogares o al menos juntos a partir de las 5:00 p.m.

**Kagome:** por mí no hay problema ya que mis labores terminan a las 3:00 p.m. y puedo conseguir alguna profesora que me sustituya por un mes y… ¿ustedes tienen jardín en su hogar no es así?

**Inuyasha:** sí uno muy grande con piscina incluida

**Kagome:** entonces… ¿podría usarlo como guardería durante las mañanas hasta parte de la tarde? No trabajo con más de 5 niños a la vez, por lo que prometo que mantendría todo bajo control

**Inuyasha:** por mí no hay inconveniente, después de todo deberé adaptarme a tu ritmo de vida y tú al mío

**Sango:** jeh, haber si rodeado de niños por algún tiempo ensayas para ser padre y sabes de qué se trata ello

**Inuyasha:** y espero que al vivir sin servidumbre sepas lo que es preocuparse por lo demás y no sólo por ti misma

**Sara:** (carraspeó) chicos, sus problemas déjenlos para las cámaras, por ahora solo concéntrense en poner atención a las reglas del juego

**Sango:** ten por seguro que apenas ponga un pie en tu casa impondré mis normas y aprenderás a vivir a mi estilo

**Miroku:** no me opongo, ya que tengo la ligera impresión que pensamos similar (le sonrió coquetamente)

**Inuyasha:** ¡ey Miroku! No te olvides que es mi esposa, así deja de coquetearle

**Miroku:** descuida, que cuando esto termine, te la devolveré en una pieza, así como espero que tú también cuides apropiadamente de mi adorable Kagome

Durante un buen rato los seis se la pasaron hablando sobre el contrato y en cuanto todo quedó claro, se relajaron y brindaron por el éxito del futuro shuffle.

**Día del intercambio…**

Los empleados de la residencia Taisho, andaban de un lado al otro siguiendo las indicaciones del ama de llaves, la cual había recibido órdenes específicas de la dueña de casa acerca de las cosas que necesitaría para su "viaje" y dé como deberían empacarlos.

Mientras que en la residencia de los Higurashi; Kagome se encontraba en el jardín jugando alegremente con sus pequeños alumnos.

**Miroku:** hola precisa (se le acercó y le dio un dulce beso) ¿ya estás lista para mudarte?

**Kagome:** ya tengo todo listo, excepto mi corazón

**Miroku:** ¿te refieres a que me vas a extrañar mucho?

**Kagome:** sí también por ello, pero a lo que me refiero es que voy a extrañar muchísimo a mis pequeños. Me gusta tanto cuidarlos (tenía un niño de 1 año y medio en sus brazos) que no verlos durante un mes me rompe el corazón

**Miroku:** vamos preciosa, no te sientas mal, después de todo tendrás nuevos alumnos por allá

**Kagome:** pero… ¿y si no me quieren? ¿Sino no les agrado? (dejó al pequeño en el suelo)

**Miroku:** eso es imposible ya que tú eres la mujer más maravillosa y encantadora del mundo

**Kagome:** gracias cielo, tú siempre sabes cómo reconfortarme y… si me siento triste o mal ¿Quién me va a consolar? No podré comunicarme contigo

**Miroku:** (la abrazó con ternura) despreocúpate mi vida, que hallaré la manera de contactarte sin que nadie se entere (le guiño el ojo) tú confía en mí

**Por la tarde en la residencia Taisho…**

Inuyasha acaba de volver a su hogar, luego de un agotador día de trabajo y una extensa conversación para convencer a su jefe de que le dé una jornada laboral más flexible por su actual situación; cuando se topó con todo el estrés acumulado durante todo el día en lugar.

Al ingresar lo primero que vio fue a varios de sus sirvientes parados al lado de un montón de maletas y al ama de llaves haciéndolos hacer inventario maleta por maleta y desde luego a su "querida esposa" quejándose por todo.

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué está sucediendo acá?

**Sango:** (tocándose las sienes) esto es el colmo, les dejé indicaciones claras y concisas a Kaede para que realice apropiadamente su trabajo y al parecer uno de los empleados nuevos no las siguió al pie de la letra y ahora no hallan mi juego de collar y aretes de diamantes favorito

**Inuyasha:** ¿y para qué o por qué quieres esas joyas?

**Sango:** ¡¿cómo que para qué?! Debo lucir siempre fabulosa, sin importar el lugar ni ocasión ¡es por ello que necesito mis joyas

**Empleado:** ¡los encontré señora Taisho! ¿Estas son las joyas que buscaba?

**Sango:** ¡por fin! Que incompetente que eres, estás despedido

**Inuyasha:** ¡Sango! ¡Ya basta! Tratas al personal como si no tuvieran sentimientos y los haces responsables de tus absurdos caprichos. Lo mejor será que te disculpes en este instante con James o de lo contrario…

**Sango:** ¿o de lo contrario qué?

**Inuyasha:** terminando el shuffle, nos divorciaremos, porque ya no aguanto tus constantes caprichos y maltratos hacía lo demás

**Sango:** jah, tú no te atreverías a tanto, ya que sabes que si lo haces, el 50% de todo lo que es tuyo pasaría a mis manos

**Inuyasha:** si deseas está mansión y todas las deudas en las que me he metido por tu culpa, adelante quédate con todo lo que quieras. Después de todo si demuestro que gano menos que tú, serías tú quien debería mantenerme a mí, así que ya estas advertida Sango o cambias o esto se acabó

**Sango:** no estarás hablando en serio ¿no es así?

**Inuyasha:** totalmente en serio, así que tienes un mes entero para pensar bien las cosas

**Sango:** ¿yo? ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el que tiene un mes para darte cuenta del gran error que estarías cometiendo al pedirme el divorcio! Me voy, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Ahora lleven todo mi equipaje hasta los autos; Charles está aguardando por mí y le di órdenes de que me llevara a la joyería para escoger un nuevo juego de diamantes ya que el mío se extravió

**Inuyasha:** ya veo que no estás dispuesta a cambiar ¿verdad? Gastas el dinero como si fuéramos millonarios y definitivamente eso va a cambiar a tu regreso

**Sango:** di lo que quieras o piensa lo que gustes, tú bien sabías como era yo antes que nos casáramos y si no estás de acuerdo, entonces habrán muchos que si lo estén y por cierto James, puedes quedarte con mis viejas joyas como tu pago de liquidación, porque para mí, tú ya estás fuera de esta casa, sin importar lo que diga… mi aún esposo (lo miró despectivamente, tomó su costoso bolso y se fue)

**Horas más tarde, por la noche…**

Kagome acababa de llegar a su destino y en cuanto llamó a la puerta un numeroso grupo de empleados le dio la bienvenida.

**Kaede:** muy buenas noches señora, sea usted bienvenida a su nuevo hogar (hizo una reverencia)

**Kagome:** ¡oh, no, no, por favor señora! No se incline, por favor no hace falta, con que me estreche la mano o me dé un calurosa abrazo de bienvenida es suficiente. Además soy yo quien debería cuidar de usted, no usted de mí, ya que a los mayores se les respeta y atiende como es debido (la mujer tenía alrededor de 65 años)

**Kaede:** señora, pero que cosas dice. Soy la ama de llaves de esta casa desde que sus primeros inquilinos la ocuparon hace al menos 30 años y nunca en todos mis años de servicio, la señora de la casa me ha tratado de ese modo, por lo que por favor le pido que no rompa con la tradición. Yo estoy aquí para atenderla y servirle y no al contrario

**Kagome:** (colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cintura) entonces como nueva dueña y señora provisional de esta casa, le ordeno o mejor dicho le pido que por favor se tome un merecido descanso, ya que no se me hace justo que usted me atienda (le sonrió dulcemente) y por el contrario me brinde su amistas y cariño ¿puedo… abrazarla?

**Kaede:** ¡pero qué niña más encantadora! Por supuesto que puedes abrazarme (ambas se dieron un caluroso y fraternal abrazo y los empleados se quedaron encantados con aquella escena)

**Kagome:** disculpen mis modales (se dirigió al resto) soy Kagome Higurashi y me hospedaré durante una temporada en vuestra residencia, por lo que les pido que por favor sean gentiles conmigo y si cometo alguna torpeza me sepan disculpar

Los empleados se quedaron impresionados ante la humildad y sencillez de la nueva señora del hogar y más de uno le respondió que ellos estaban a su total servicio y que le brindarían su apoyo en todo momento y que se despreocupara de todo, ya que cada uno tenía un rol que cumplir.

**Kaede:** señora Higurashi, debe estar usted cansada, así que permítame enseñarle sus aposentos

**Kagome:** señora Kaede por favor tráteme de tú y… con aposentos… ¿se refiere a los del señor de la casa?

**Kaede:** así es señora, quiero decir Kagome. Según tengo entendido es parte del contrato que ustedes compartan recamara, pero si no estás a gusto pediré que preparen una especialmente para ti, para que puedas sentirte cómoda

**Kagome:** gracias por la ayuda, sin embargo si el equipo de producción se entera que no estoy compartiendo habitación con Inuyasha, me descalificaran y perderé la oportunidad de ganar, así que… (Se le hizo un nudo en el garganta) guíame a la habitación de Inuyasha por favor

**Al mismo tiempo la residencia Higurashi…**

En cuanto llegó a la residencia, casi se infarta por lo pequeña que era (para su gusto era pequeña, ya que la misma media 280 mt²con dos pisos, un gran jardín en la parte frontal y otro en la parte trasera) llamó varias veces a la puerta y nadie le abrió, por lo que se enfureció aún más y luego de aguardar 5 minutos, el dueño de casa se hizo presente.

**Miroku:** ¿qué tal Sango? No sabía que llegarías tan pronto

**Sango:** ¡pronto! Llevó esperándote 5 minutos acá afuera! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

**Miroku:** lo lamento morena, me quedé en la oficina viendo el tema de mis días libres y se me hizo algo tarde, pero descuida ya estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que me necesites

**Sango:** en ese caso, ábreme la condenada puerta y mete todas mis maletas

**Miroku:** (imitando a un soldado) si señora, como usted ordene señora (se dio media vuelta y vio su jardín invadido de maletas) ¡wuau! Creo que no entendiste que el shuffle es sólo por un mes.

Te trajiste equipaje suficiente como para mudarte

**Sango:** ¡¿estás bromeando?! Eso a penas y es lo indispensable, ahora no pierdas más mi tiempo

**Miroku:** de acuerdo, pero pedir las cosas con un por favor, no te mataría

**Sango:** tú sólo haz lo que te pido ¿ok? (ingresó a la residencia)

En cuanto terminó de ingresar todas las maletas de su huésped; la buscó por toda la casa hasta hallarla en la habitación matrimonial, sentada en el borde de la cama con una expresión de horror.

**Miroku:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame el 911?

**Sango:** (mirando detenidamente el pequeño walking closet) ¿en realidad este minúsculo lugar es donde guarda Kagome su ropa?

**Miroku:** no, en realidad es donde ella y yo guardamos nuestras pertenencias

**Sango:** ¡no! No puede ser, que lugar más insignificante, ahí apenas y caben mis zapatos ¿dónde se supone que pondré todas mis cosas?

**Miroku:** si esta habitación no te basta puedes usar la de huéspedes como armario, pero eso si preciosa, no te olvides que debes compartir la habitación conmigo (la miró con picardía)

**Sango:** lo sé, lo sé, al menos la cama es lo suficientemente grande para poder dormir con mis 12 almohadas ¡uff! ¡Qué bueno que las traje!

**Miroku:** (alzando una ceja) ¿12 almohadas? ¿Por qué tantas?

**Sango:** porque me gusta dormir muy cómoda y protegida

**Miroku:** ¿protegida de qué o quién?

**Sango:** las colocó al lado de mi cama, para que por si accidente mi mano se resbala por el borde de la cama, esta no toque el piso y se arruine mi manicura

**Miroku:** ok, tú sí que eres muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba

**Sango:** por supuesto que lo soy, como yo no hay otra en este mundo te lo puedo asegurar

**Miroku:** que bueno

**Sango:** ¡¿qué dijiste?!

**Miroku:** digo que bueno que ya estés acá y… ¿Qué vas cocinar? Muero de hambre sabes

**Sango:** ¿cocinar yo? ¿Qué acaso me has visto cara de tu sirvienta o chef personal? Yo jamás cocino, para ello tengo 3 chefs ejecutivos en casa

**Miroku:** ok y ¿Qué más no haces?

**Sango:** nada, no hago nada que tenga que ver con los quehaceres de la casa

**Miroku:** eso quiere decir que tampoco lavas, planchas, ni limpias

**Sango:** por supuesto que no ¿por qué?

**Miroku:** porque ahora que Kagome no va estar… ¿Quién va a hacer todo ello?

**Sango:** pues tú, para ello te casaste, para complacerla en todo

**Miroku:** en realidad no fue así, me casé con ella porqué me enamoré de su forma de tratarme y cuidarme, pero en vista que ella no está y tú eres muy diferente… imagino que tendremos que aprender a hacer lo que ella suele hacer

**Sango:** tú aprenderás, ya que yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero si quieres una solución, es simple, contrata a una persona que limpie, otra que cocine y otra que lave y listo

**Miroku:** pero es muy costoso y yo no puedo pagar el salario de 3 personas para que hagan el trabajo de una

**Sango:** entonces contrata una que haga de todo y te cobré… uhm, no sé unos $100 menos

**Miroku:** creo que no has entendió mi punto. Yo no soy rico y tengo un presupuesto que cumplir y no dinero para gastos extras

**Sango:** ¡ay, pero que mezquino eres! No sé como Kagome te soporta.

Tengo hambre, así que por esta vez te invitaré a cenar a un buen restaurant, pero sólo por esta vez, no te acostumbres ¿de acuerdo?

**Miroku:** como tú ordenes

**Sango:** ¿el cuarto de baño donde está? Quisiera darme un relajante baño de burbujas

**Miroku:** es la puerta que sigue, pero… por favor no te demores que también tengo hambre

**Sango:** ¿qué? ¿Tú no piensas ducharte acaso?

**Miroku:** si me invitas a hacerlo contigo, no me opongo (se aflojó la corbata y la miró coquetamente)

**Sango:** ni lo sueñes, a lo que me refería es que si no hay otro cuarto de baño en esta casa

**Miroku:** si lo hay, pero no tiene ducha, es por eso que la única es la de acá arriba

**Sango:** ¡ay, pero en que pocilga deberé vivir durante este mes!

**Al mismo tiempo en la residencia Taisho…**

Kagome se estaba desempacando y no podía creer lo enorme que era el walking closet, era tan grande que sentía que se podía perder en el mismo.

Estaba colgando su ropa cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación y creyendo que era Kaede salió para hablar con ella, pero en cuanto vio la escultural espalda desnuda de Inuyasha se quedó sin habla.

**Inuyasha:** (estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones, cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Kagome) ¡oh, disculpa, no sabía que estabas acá!

**Kagome:** ¿ah? (estaba en las nubes)

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

**Kagome:** ¿yo?... yo… (Estaba perdida entre los bien formados músculos del dorso de él) eh… no lo sé, creo que estoy bien

**Inuyasha:** (le sonrió) voy a salir a cenar ¿deseas acompañarme?

**Kagome:** ¿cenar? ¿Salir? Ok, me alistaré… pero ¿por qué vas a ir a cenar? ¿No prefiere que te prepare algo?

**Inuyasha:** no quisiera molestarte, además es tu primer día acá y que mejor que celebrarlo yendo a cenar

**Kagome:** uhm, disculpa la indiscreción, pero ¿no se supone que tienes 3 chefs? ¿Entonces por qué sales a cenar?

**Inuyasha:** eso es por qué, cuando Sango estaba a punto de irse, discutimos y despidió a gran parte del personal, entre ellos los chefs y bueno, no hay quien cocine

**Kagome:** en ese caso, déjamelo a mí, te prepararé lo que más te guste ¿Qué dices? (le regaló una maravillosa y dulce sonrisa)

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura? Eres mi invitada y no quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad

**Kagome:** soy más que tu invitada, soy tu esposa suplente, así que déjame atenderte como tal

**Inuyasha:** ¡vaya! Miroku, sí que es muy afortunado por tenerte como esposa, ya que Sango sólo me cocinó una vez cuando fuimos novios y desde ese entonces no se volvió a meter a la cocina

**Kagome:** bueno, yo tomé un curso economía domestica y me encanta cocinar y hacer los quehaceres de la casa, así que si voy a ser tu esposa suplente durante un mes, por favor déjame atenderte como es debido

**Inuyasha:** pero es mi deber tratarte como una reina y consentirte en todo, así que no es necesario que hagas nada por mí

**Kagome:** (lo miró con tristeza, se le acercó y acarició su mejilla) pobrecillo, en verdad ella no te da el cariño y atenciones que mereces, pero descuida, te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo en lo que dure el shuffle (se empinó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla) te espero para cenar, tú relájate y cuando estés listo avísame ok (salió de la habitación)

Inuyasha se tocó el rostro, para sentir la calidez que había dejado la mano de Kagome en su piel y pensó para sus adentros que si las cosas eran así desde el principio, podría terminar enamorándose de ella y quitarle la esposa a su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 **

**El inicio de una historia**

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de Inuyasha. Aún era algo temprano como para levantarse, después de todo era domingo y casi siempre se levantaba tarde o simplemente no salía de la cama hasta la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo esa mañana fue diferente ya que no sólo había compartido la cama durante la noche con una increíblemente tímida Kagome, sino que alguien irrumpió su placentero sueño.

-¿ya estás listo? (se escuchó una voz masculina susurrar)

-Sí, sí, listo, ya podemos empezar a rodar

-Muy bien, entonces empieza a filmar

-ok, ok, ¿pero qué es lo que quieres que filme exactamente? Acá sólo está él y ella ¿dónde está?

Inuyasha al escuchar susurros, no pudo seguir durmiendo y se levantó de golpe, para saber quién o quienes habían ingresado a su habitación sin su autorización.

Al estar completamente despierto divisó al pie de su cama a dos hombres jóvenes caucásicos de ojos color oscuro y parecidos físicamente con la excepción que uno tenía cabello negro largo recogido en un moño y el otro era completamente calvo.

**Inuyasha:** ¿se puede saber qué hacen en mi habitación?

**Joven 1:** buenos días señor Taisho, somos el equipo de filmación o bueno parte del mismo que vendrá a filmarlo a usted y a la señora Higurashi durante el shuffle.

Permítame presentarme, soy Jacko Sailem y mi compañero es mi hermano Ren, nosotros seremos su camarógrafo y sonidista a cargo

**Inuyasha:** ¿equipo de filmación? ¿A esta hora? ¿Y por qué están en mi habitación? Y… ¿con permiso de quién ingresaron? (su tono era de enfado)

**Ren:** no se sulfure señor Taisho.

Como usted ya sabía nosotros empezaríamos a filmar desde el día de hoy y en cuanto al porqué estamos en su habitación, es parte del contrato que usted y la señora Higurashi firmaron autorizándonos a ingresar para filmar donde sea dentro del horario ya establecido

**Jacko:** además la adorable señora Kaede nos dio una copia del juego de llaves de toda su casa, así que no importa en qué área se encuentren, de igual forma podremos ingresar para cumplir con nuestro trabajo

**Inuyasha:** ¡ustedes están abusando de mi poca paciencia! El hecho que el contrato estipule que ustedes deban cumplir con su labor ingresando a cualquier área de mi hogar en el horario determinado… ¡no les da derecho a ingresar sin mi permiso!

**Jacko:** uhm, eso sería cosa de examinar detalladamente las clausulas. Sin embargo a nosotros se nos encargó que lo primero que debíamos filmar era la recamara donde descansan los participantes, para constatar que efectivamente estén cumpliendo con las reglas del concurso y… como no veo a la señora Higurashi por ninguna parte e de imaginar que no pasaron la noche juntos, por lo que se acaban de ganar una infracción

**Inuyasha:** ¿pero qué demonios estás diciendo? El hecho que ella no esté en este momento no prueba nada

**Ren:** ¿entonces…? ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?

**Inuyasha:** yo que voy a saber, si ustedes me acaban de levantar

**Jacko:** siendo las 8:00 a.m. en punto es nuestro deber empezar a filmar, y como la señora Higurashi no se encuentra deberemos informar que no están cumpliendo con las reglas

**Inuyasha:** hagan lo que quieran, por mi se pueden ir…

En cuanto estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, Kagome se hizo presente vistiendo un traje deportivo, el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, una toalla alrededor del cuello y algo sudada.

**Kagome:** ¿uh? ¿Y ustedes… quiénes son?

**Jacko:** empieza a filmar todo Ren (éste hizo lo solicitado)

**Kagome:** oh, ya veo, ustedes deben ser el equipo de filmación

**Inuyasha:** (desde la cama) deberías llamarlos los invasores. Osaron levantarme temprano e insinuar que nosotros rompimos las reglas

**Kagome:** ¿las reglas? ¿Cuáles reglas?

**Inuyasha:** (se enroscó entre las sabanas) ellos creen que no dormimos juntos

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó) ¡ehhh! ¡¿Vinieron a comprobar eso?! ¿Ustedes… van a filmarnos durmiendo juntos… también?

**Jacko:** de ser necesario, sí

**Kagome:** ay por favor chicos, no lo hagan. Les doy mi palabra que no infringiré las reglas, pero por favor no filmen eso… por… por… por… qué… a mí me daría mucha vergüenza que el país entero se enteré que durante un mes dormí con otro hombre que no es mi esposo (estaba sonrojadisima)

**Ren:** (pausó la filmación, salió de la habitación junto a su hermano y le habló casi en secreto) oye Jacko, yo creo que la señora tiene razón, deberíamos obviar esa parte

**Jacko:** ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Aunque no lo filmemos igual todo el aquel que vea el programa lo sabrá, ya que es parte de las reglas del juego

**Ren:** lo sé, pero tan solo mírala, es una mujer tan encantadora y tímida que no quisiera ir en contra de sus deseos

**Jacko:** (la miró con detalle) para mi es una mujer como todas las otras, sin embargo el señor Taisho esta como quiere y si tomas unas buenas tomas de él, le pediré al de post producción que edite las escenas en la que estén compartiendo la habitación

**Ren:** ¡ay! Cada día eres más raro, pero está bien

**Jacko:** ahora entremos de nuevo, para seguir filmando o nos faltará material.

Señora Higurashi, mi compañero y yo hemos llegado al mutuo acuerdo de no hacer públicas las escenas de habitación, pero ello no quiere decir que las usemos como material para nuestro trabajo

**Kagome:** (le dio un cariñoso abrazo) ¡gracias, gracias, son ustedes unos amores!

Ahora si me disculpan, me iré a dar un baño y luego les prepararé el desayuno a todos ¿Qué les parece? (sonrió dulcemente)

**Ren:** (con caro de bobo) gracias, yo acepto gustoso

**Jacko:** no es ético que aceptemos semejante invitación mientras estamos trabajando, pero por otro lado no puedo rechazar tan amable invitación

**Kagome:** (estaba muy feliz) me alegra tanto que acepten e… Inuyasha ¿quieres que te suba el desayuno o prefieres ir abajo y tomarlo con todos nosotros?

**Inuyasha:** (cubierto hasta la cabeza por las sabanas) ni una ni otra, hoy no saldré de la cama en todo el día y no te estés esforzando que para ello está el personal

**Kagome:** (jugaba traviesamente con sus dedos índices) lo que sucede es que les di la semana libre a todos excepto a Kaede que insistió en quedarse

**Inuyasha:** (cual resorte se levantó) ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

**Kagome:** porque todos tenían muchas cosas que hacer y me comentaron que hace mucho que no descansaban

**Inuyasha:** (se tocó la frente en forma de reproche) ¿pero qué hiciste? Y ahora quien se hará cargo de la casa

**Kagome:** (muy orgullosa) pues yo obviamente. Tengo un mes de vacaciones, así que estoy totalmente libre y además como te dije anoche, seré yo quien se encargué de cuidarte y mimarte como es debido (sonrió encantadoramente)

**Jacko:** ¿filmaste eso?

**Ren:** hasta el último detalle y ya quisiera ser yo el que este en el lugar del señor Taisho, creo que me he enamorado de la señora Higurashi, ella es tan adorable

**Jacko:** (le dio un suave codazo en el estomago) ¡ay, ya concéntrate!

**Mientras tanto en la residencia Higurashi…**

Alguien llevaba tocando insistentemente a la puerta y nadie respondía, sin embargo esta persona no se rendía.

En la habitación principal yacían profundamente dormidos Sango y Miroku, sin embargo por los contantes golpeteos a la puerta principal y el sonido del timbre que no paraba de sonar, el sueño de Miroku fue interrumpido y éste al despertarse casi se cae de la cama, puesto que se encontraba al filo de la misma y en cuanto se levantó torpemente, se giró para reconocer a la mujer que yacía en su cama y casi le gana la risa al ver a Sango desparramada por toda la cama cual estrella marina. Su mano y pie derecho estaban fuera de la misma reposando cada uno sobre el montón de almohadas que había puesto al lado de su parte de la cama y no solo eso; dormía con la boca abierta y babeaba, por lo cual pensó en tomarle una foto y chantajearla luego, pero el sonido del timbre le hizo acordarse el porqué se había levantado.

Se colocó una bata y gritando ¡ya va, ya va! Se dirigió hasta la puerta.

En cuanto abrió, se vio abordado por una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, piel nívea y ojos afelinados color castaño rojizo y un joven de piel trigueña, ojos color verde y cabello castaño medio el cual sostenía una cámara filmadora.

**Miroku:** (tapándose los ojos ya que la luz de la cámara lo cegaba) ¿pero… que significa esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa tan temprano?

**Señorita:** buenos días señor Higurashi, soy Avi Lynch y él es mi compañero Shippo Mezzich. Desde el día de hoy y durante los próximos 30 días seremos parte de su equipo de filmación. Dependiendo el lugar y la hora en donde se encuentre, podemos llegar hasta 6 miembros, pero todo el tiempo seremos mi compañero y yo

**Miroku:** (algo aturdido) ok, ok, pero… no ha respondido a mi pregunta ¿qué hace a esta hora del día en mi casa?

**Avi:** son las 7:55 a.m. señor Higurashi y hemos venido a cumplir con nuestro trabajo, por lo que por favor le pido, nos lleve hasta su recamara para comprobar que efectivamente la señora Taisho y usted pasaron su primera noche juntos (Miroku pensó en la vergonzosa postura en la que se encontraba Sango y no dudo en llevarlos hasta el segundo piso donde estaba su habitación)

Al llegar a la habitación se dieron con la sorpresa que estaba vacía.

**Avi:** señor Higurashi ¿dónde se encuentra la señora Taisho?

**Miroku:** no estoy seguro, yo la dejé dormida mientras iba a abriles la puerta

**Shippo:** ¿no huelen algo?

**Avi:** huele como a café recién preparado

**Miroku:** es cierto, ese olor viene de la cocina

**Avi:** Shippo a partir de este instante filma todo ¿entendiste? Todo

Se dirigieron a la cocina y estaba una encantadora Sango, llevando el delantal de cocina de Kagome y friendo un par de huevos con tocino.

**Sango:** (tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba) ¡oh! Buenos días a todos. Disculpen la facha, es solo que me levanté temprano para preparar el desayuno ¿deseas que te sirva tu café?

**Miroku:** (no entendía a que estaba jugando ella) sí, gracias y también prepárame un par de tostadas francesas y agrégale un par de salchichas a mi porción de huevos con tocino

**Sango:** (con una amplia sonrisa) desde luego, lo que tu digas

Se mostró como la más encantadora de las esposas e incluso preparó el desayuno para Avi y Shippo, los cuales en un inicio se negaron a aceptar la invitación, pero ante la insistencia de Sango terminaron aceptando.

Luego de cocinar, limpió todo, arregló la habitación con la ayuda de Miroku, programó la lavadora para que lavara la ropa de él (aunque le hecho mucho detergente) y en cuanto el equipo de filmación se fue a las 10:00 a.m. el teatro se acabó.

**Miroku:** definitivamente eres una gran actriz, tanto que me convenciste, ¿pero por qué lo hiciste?

**Sango:** (quitándose el delantal y dejándolo caer en uno de los sofás) simple, el publico que ve este tipo de shows es gente promedio que lleva una vida promedio y quieren ver un matrimonio perfecto en donde la esposa es una pobre estúpida que hace todo y el hombre es un zángano que solo es atendido y mimado ¡qué asco!

**Miroku:** pero si de todos modos vamos a ganar el premio ¿para qué te esfuerzas en fingir algo que no eres?

**Sango:** ¡piensa! Si ganamos por los votos de los televidentes, obtendremos fama y seremos llamados para participar en otros programas de televisión y con el tiempo podríamos llegar a ser actores de cine… aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que tengas tanto talento, pero si pones de tu parte y haces que esto resulte. Cuando sea una actriz famosa, te tendré en cuenta para formar parte de mi staff ¿qué dices?

**Miroku:** ¡jah! Tú sí que vuelas alto chiquita.

¿Qué te hace pensar que llegarás tan lejos?

**Sango:** (lo miró seductoramente y acercó su rostro al de él y con tono pícaro) simple, porque todo aquello que me propongo lo consigo, para mí no hay obstáculo tan grande que no pueda superar, ni meta que no pueda cumplir, así que si quieres estar a mi altura, te conviene estar de mi parte (le dio un casi imperceptible beso en los labios) ahora que el show terminó, me iré a dar un revitalizante baño, para así poder continuar con la segunda parte del show, cuando esos payasos vuelvan (subió las escaleras, contorneando seductoramente sus caderas)

Miroku la miraba embelesado mientras subía cada escalón y sentía que el cuerpo le quemaba de la emoción. Aquella mujer era ardiente, ambiciosa, inteligente, desinhibida, arriesgada y mucho más. Definitivamente ella era su tipo de mujer.

El domingo llegó a su fin y los equipos de filmación cumplieron con su trabajo. Posiblemente como había sido el primer día no hubo mucho material interesante que editar, por lo que tenían la esperanza que el resto de la semana fuese más interesante.

**En la residencia Taisho…**

Kagome fue la primera en levantarse y en cuanto lo hizo se quedó contemplando el rostro del hombre con el que había compartido la cama por segundo día y con el cual lo haría por el siguiente mes y quizá tan sólo quizá por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo ante aquel inconsciente pensamiento se ruborizó ya que no era correcto que estuviera pensando de ese modo siendo ella ya una mujer casada… aunque no del todo feliz.

En el preciso instante que empezó a desnudarse para darse un baño Jacko y Ren ingresaron de improviso haciéndola saltar y gritar del susto.

**Kagome:** ¡kiahh! ¡Chicos! ¿Pueden tocar la puerta antes de ingresar por favor? (se cubrió sus pechos con ambos, brazos)

**Ren:** (muy sonrojado) lo… lo… lo… sentimos señora Higurashi

**Jacko:** (no entendía nada) ¿pero que hicimos de malo? Además ya son las 8:00 a.m. y debemos empezar a filmar

**Inuyasha:** (se despertó) Pero que escándalo ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? (giró para ver a Kagome y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla semi desnuda)

**Kagome:** ¡kiahh! ¡Pervertido, no me mires! (tomó la primera almohada que vio y se la tiró al rostro) ¡todos ustedes son horribles! Salgan de la habitación para que pueda darme un baño en paz y poder vestirme tranquila

**Inuyasha:** pero está es mi habitación y también debo alistarme para ir al trabajo

**Kagome:** (furiosa) ve a otra y alístate ahí ¡ahora fuera los tres! (los empujó hacia la salida y en cuanto estuvieron fuera soltó un fuerte suspiro)

**Inuyasha:** pero que carácter y tan tranquila que parecía

**Jacko:** yo no entiendo hasta ahora por qué se molestó sino hicimos nada malo

**Ren:** (le dio un cocacho en la cabeza) ¡tonto! ¡Cómo no te interesan las mujeres, no te diste cuenta de la pena que le hicimos pasar a la señora Higurashi!

**Inuyasha:** al menos me hubiese dejado sacar un traje ¿ahora como demonios se supone que me voy alistar para ir a la oficina? (en ello la puerta se abrió y un brazo le extendió un traje)

**Kagome:** (detrás de la puerta) terminaré pronto lo prometo.

**Ren:** (se encogió de hombros) en fin, creo que no tiene sentido que mantenga la cámara encendida, por lo que lo mejor será esperar abajo a que ambos terminen

**En la residencia Higurashi, en la habitación principal…**

Sango desde muy temprano se encontraba discutiendo por celular con alguien; aparentemente se trataba de una mujer por la manera como la trataba, y en cuanto el equipo de filmación llegó y la comenzó a enfocar, esta simplemente se encerró en una habitación y les pidió que no la molestaran.

Mientras tanto Miroku se alistaba para ir a trabajar, y a su vez se le insinuaba a la sonidista, aprovechando que no estaba realizando su trabajo porque no había nada que filmar.

**Miroku:** y dime preciosa ¿Qué planes para esta noche? Dime ¿te gustaría ir a cenar y luego pasear por la playa?

**Avi:** (sin que él se diera cuenta encendió el micrófono) ¿me está invitando a salir o me parece señor Higurashi?

**Miroku:** (tomó la mano de ella y la besó) digamos que es simplemente una compensación por el arduo trabajo que realizas, preciosa (le guiño un ojo)

**Avi:** ¿está usted consiente que este tipo de trato está totalmente prohibido entre nosotros señor? Además que le recuerdo que es usted un hombre casado

**Miroku:** mi encantadora dama, lo único que yo pretendo es entablar una agradable amistad con usted y ello no está penado por la ley, así que no le veo el inconveniente

**Avi:** el inconveniente señor, es que no estoy interesada en aceptar su invitación, así que debo rechazarla

**Miroku:** es una verdadera lástima, ya que nos la hubiéramos pasado muy bien. Pero si en algún momento cambia de opinión, mi invitación seguirá en pie

**Avi:** lo tendré en cuenta señor

**Sango:** (con el camarógrafo a sus espaldas; carraspeó para que la notaran) si ya terminaron de coquetear, ¿podrían cada uno ocupar su respectivo lugar para seguir con esto?

**Shippo:** llevamos retrasados 10 minutos y deberemos cubrirlos con escenas extras o de lo contrario nos meteremos en problemas

**Avi:** de acuerdo pongámonos a trabajar

**Miroku:** mi querida Sango, te veo algo acalorada, ¿con quién discutías y sobre qué, que te ha puesto de tan mal humor?

**Sango:** era con una de las encargadas de realizar un evento muy importante.

La muy incompetente se le olvidó pedir a la florería una importante cantidad de flores y ahora la novia para la cual es el evento está furiosa y por ende mi jefa lo está conmigo, por no estar al tanto de los errores que cometen los empleados

**Miroku:** uhm, difícil situación ¿pero qué es lo que necesitas para resolver dicho problema?

**Sango:** (bajando la escaleras, para dirigirse a la cocina a cumplir con su falso rol de ama de casa) necesito un bouquet de novia hecho con rosas lilas y blancas, 50 arreglos florales compuestas por flores lavanda y orquídeas peruanas, además de 250 arreglitos de jazmines de cristal para los invitados

**Miroku:** ok, ok, ya tomé nota de cada detalle (tomó su celular)

**Sango:** (sirviendo un poco de café para ambos) ¿qué piensas hacer?

**Miroku:** shh, tú sólo aguarda (alguien le contestó)

-Hola hermosa, ¿cómo has estado?

-Yo muy bien cariño, de maravilla como siempre

-Eso te lo contestaré luego, pero ahora sálvame de nuevo por favor encanto

-Necesito un bouquet para novia hecho con rosas blancas y lilas, 50 arreglos florales compuestos por lavandas y orquídeas peruanas y 250 arreglitos hechos con jazmines de cristal

-De acuerdo. Déjame consultar un segundo (tapó el auricular)

Dice que sólo tiene orquídeas blancas y arreglitos en flores secas, pero que si le das hasta la tarde te los puede conseguir del tipo que desees

**Sango:** dile que lo doy el día entero y le pagó lo que me pida, pero que los tenga listo

**Miroku:** ¿preciosa?

-De acuerdo lo que me ofreces me sirve y tómate tu tiempo, puedo esperar hasta la noche

-Ja, ja, ja, claro que iré en persona a recoger mi encargo

-Desde luego que cumpliré con lo ofrecido

-Confía en mí encanto

-Ok, ok, hasta la noche entonces (colgó)

Listo, problema resuelto, hoy a las 11:00 p.m. iré por tu pedido o si deseas lo pueden traer mañana a primera hora o llevarlo hasta donde tu desees

**Sango:** ¡eres increíble! ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste? Es decir ninguna florería en toda la ciudad podía cubrir dicho pedido

**Miroku:** (sonriendo seductoramente) no hay nada en este mundo que yo no pueda conseguir (le guiño el ojo a la cámara (haciendo que Avi se sonrojará) bueno, viendo la hora avanzada, lo mejor es que cada quien se dirija a donde deba

**Sango:** nos veremos por la tarde (le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miró algo apenada) gracias por tu ayuda… me libraste de una

**Miroku:** (le susurró al oído) luego te diré como me puedes agradecer (le palmeó el trasero)

**Sango:** ¡eres…! Luego hablaremos (salió de la casa)

**Shippo:** nosotros también nos retiramos, volveremos por la tarde, o nos presentaremos en sus respectivas oficinas con el resto de nuestro compañeros ¿nos vamos Avi?

**Avi:** (acomodando sus cosas) Te alcanzo en un segundo

**Miroku:** ¿deseas que te ayude preciosa?

**Avi:** (levantó sus cosas) no hace falta, puedo yo sola

**Miroku:** (la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo) creo que llegaste a oír que no hay nada que yo no pueda conseguir, así que ¿qué opinas acerca de mi invitación?

**Avi:** digo que es usted un reverendo Casanova, oportunista, mujeriego y aprovechado

**Miroku:** ¡uy, cuantos halagos! ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi invitación?

**Avi:** lo dudo ya que estará muy ocupada está noche con… su amiga de las flores… señor

**Miroku:** descuida preciosa que para ti tengo el resto de la semana

**Avi:** (se zafó) no se pase de listo conmigo señor, ya que le puede pesar (se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida)

**Miroku:** a más difícil te pones, más me interesas (le abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso)

**Horas más tarde en la residencia Taisho… **

Un camión de una conocida juguetería se encontraba estacionado en la entrada de la casa y dos corpulentos hombres estaban bajando varias cajas que lucían bastante pesadas y las estaban llevando hasta el enorme jardín interior.

**Kagome:** (con una jarra de limonada sobre una bandeja) hace mucho calor señores. Por favor tómense un descanso y beban un poco de limonada fresca que acabo de preparar (ambos le agradecieron su gentileza) Disculpen que los moleste… ¿pero creen que también podrían armar los juegos?

**Hombre 1:** desde luego señora, será un placer hacerlo

**Kagome:** muchas gracias, es usted muy gentil, sin embargo no le quiero dejar todo el trabajo, por lo que iré por mis herramientas

**Hombre 2:** además de hermosa y gentil, solidaria. Definitivamente su esposo debe ser un hombre muy feliz

**Kagome:** sí, creo que sí lo es (aquel "creo" los dejó un poco desconcertados)

Mientras iba por sus herramientas Jacko y Ren llegaron y en cuanto vieron a los dos hombres descargando los juegos para niños; Jacko no puedo evitar sentirse interesado en ambos y no ponía atención a su trabajo.

**Ren:** ¡oye! Deja de perder el tiempo y concéntrate

**Jacko:** ¡ay lo siento!, es solo que son tan apuestos y fornidos que me hacen perder la cabeza

**Ren:** déjate de estupideces y dedícate a trabajar

**Jacko:** pero qué sentido tiene, si ninguno de los participantes están presentes, aunque unas buenas tomas de ese par de bombones, no me vendría nada mal

**Kagome:** ¡hola chicos! (llevaba puesto un overol rosa y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta)

**Ren:** señora Higurashi… luce usted encantadora con ese atuendo

**Kagome:** gracias, me lo puse para poder armar con comodidad los juegos para los niños. Por cierto ¿nos ayudan a los muchachos y a mí?

**Jacko:** ¡ay, sí, sí! Yo con gusto les ayudo

**Ren:** ¡torpe! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a filmar, si te pones a armas los juegos?

**Jacko:** ¡ay simple!, pongo la cámara en automático y sobre el trípode y tú deja el micrófono en un punto estratégico y listo, pero que renegón te pones. Si sigues así te volverás viejo muy pronto

**Kagome:** (no pudo evitar reírse) ustedes se llevan muy bien, tanto que me hacen extrañar a mi hermano (se puso algo triste)

**Ren:** ¡oh, no, no, por favor, no se ponga triste! No era nuestra intención

**Jacko:** ¡ya ves lo que hiciste! La has puesto triste (tomó un desarmador) en lugar de hacerla sentir mal, mejor ayudemos a los guapos, digo a la señora Higurashi a armar los juegos para niños… ¿qué por cierto? ¿Para qué niños son?

**Kagome:** desde mañana estaré a cargo de cuidar a cinco niños de las casas vecinas y se me ocurrió que si instalaba algunos juegos se divertirían más

**Hombre 1:** señora ya estamos listos para empezar, ¿por cuál desea que empecemos?

**Jacko:** ¡por mí! (todos rieron) quiero decir, cuenten con mi ayuda

**Kagome:** por el tobogán por favor, creo que es el más sencillo.

Por cierto muchachos ¿es correcto que sólo me estén filmando a mí, sin Inuyasha?

**Ren:** por ello no se preocupe señora Higurashi, que nuestros colegas se están haciendo cargo de filmarlo a él también durante sus horas de trabajo

**Kagome:** bueno en ese caso, ¡divirtámonos mucho, armando los juegos!

Durante al menos dos horas seguidas se la pasaron armando un tobogán, una casita para niñas, un castillo para niños, 2 pequeñas camas saltarinas 2 columpios y un par de caballitos mecedores.

**Hombre 2:** misión cumplida señora, todo está listo

**Kagome:** muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda, pero por favor antes que se vayan permítanme que les invite un poco más de limonada y unas deliciosas galletas que horneé poco antes que llegaran

**Hombre 1:** es usted una dama muy amable. Trabajar para usted es todo un placer

**Ren:** (soltando un suspiró) sí que lo es

**Kagome:** gracias por el cumplido muchachos, son ustedes muy amables conmigo (sonrió dulcetemente)

En lo que todos se encontraban disfrutando de las ricas galletas y limonada en la cocina… un agotado Inuyasha se hizo presente y al escuchar risas se dirigió hasta la cocina, para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

**Inuyasha:** hola a todos, se puede saber ¿qué está pasando?

**Kagome:** bienvenido a casa. Por favor toma asiento y bebe un poco de limonada y sírvete galletas, son vegetarianas por lo que puedes servirte cuantas desees

**Inuyasha:** (tomó una galleta) vegetarianas ¡eh! Es por eso que son verdes

**Kagome:** sí, así es, están hechas a base de espinaca y zanahoria, trocitos de pasas y almendras

**Inuyasha:** (le dio un mordisco) vaya, eres la primera en conseguir que coma los vegetales que más detesto y hacer que me agraden

**Kagome:** (le sonrió dulcemente) ¡cuánto me alegra!

**Hombre 1:** es usted muy afortunado al tener una esposa tan encantadora como la señora Kagome

**Inuyasha:** (sin pensarlo) ojala y realmente lo fuera (al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho) lo… lo… siento, yo… no quise decir ello

**Kagome:** (sonrojada) descuida, entiendo que fue un error

**Hombre 1:** lo lamento creo que dije algo que no debí

**Kagome:** pierda cuidado, usted no sabía nada, por lo que no es su culpa

**Hombre 2:** ya es algo tarde, debemos irnos ¿no te parece? Tenemos otros trabajos por hacer

**Hombre 1:** sí tienes razón.

Muchas gracias por sus atenciones señora Kagome

**Kagome:** por nada muchachos, pero antes que se vayan, tengan (les entregó una bolsita con galletas a cada uno) para el camino. Espero que las disfruten (le sonrió dulcemente)

**Hombre 1:** ¡oh muchas gracias señora! Como me gustaría saber la receta para que mi esposa me las prepare

**Kagome:** es sencillo, solo use cualquier receta de galletas y agréguele espinaca cortada muy chiquita, zanahoria rayada, pasas y almendras o la verdura y frutas que guste

**Hombre 1:** es usted muy amable señora. Por favor si algún día necesita ayuda del tipo que sea no dude en llamarme, que estaré más que dispuesto a ayudarla (le entregó su tarjeta de presentación)

**Kagome:** es usted muy gentil y lo tendré en cuenta (ambos hombres se retiraron)

**Inuyasha:** no cabe duda que siempre dejas una buena impresión; todo aquel que te conoce termina rindiéndose a tus pies

**Kagome:** eso no es del todo cierto, yo solo retribuyo la amabilidad que los demás tienen para conmigo

**Inuyasha:** uhm… ¿podría pedirte un favor especial?

**Kagome:** claro, dime que necesitas

**Inuyasha:** hay un cliente, al cual le he querido vender una propiedad bastante costosa desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no consigo que acepte y bueno… yo quisiera saber si me podrías ayudar a convencerlo de que la compré

**Kagome:** pero yo no sé nada de vender propiedades

**Inuyasha:** tú descuida, lo único que debes hacer es mostrarle las ventajas de comprar dicha propiedad y ser encantadora con él. Estoy seguro que si tú le hablas, no podrá resistirse

**Kagome:** de acuerdo ¿cuándo será eso?

**Inuyasha:** mañana al medio día

**Kagome:** mañana no puedo, desde mañana cuidaré a los hijos de los vecinos y a esa hora estaré muy ocupada con ellos

**Inuyasha:** (le tomó ambas manos) por favor te lo suplico, sin ti perderé mi última oportunidad de venderle esa propiedad al terco de mi cliente y perderé la posibilidad de cerrar un cuantioso trato. Por favor sólo por mañana no cuides de los niño, por favor (la miró con ojitos suplicantes y ante aquellos hermosos ojos color ámbar Kagome no se pudo resistir)

**Kagome:** de acuerdo, haré lo que me pides (Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente con mucho entusiasmo)

Mientras que Ren y Jacko filmaban cada detalle y susurraban entre ellos, que el romance se veía venir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo. 4 **

**Reunión de chicas **

Una nueva mañana, un nuevo día, un nuevo inicio.

Tal como Kagome se lo había prometido a Inuyasha, al medio día iría a buscarlo al vecindario vecino para ayudarlo con la venta de una casa; pero en su camino se interpuso un pequeño inconveniente.

**Dentro de la residencia a vender…**

Inuyasha le había mostrado toda la casa a su posible comprador y por más que le hacía ver los múltiples beneficios de adquirirla, éste se negaba a cerrar el trato puesto que no estaba del todo convencido de adquirir dicha propiedad.

**Cliente:** señor Taisho, es inútil que intente convencerme de comprar esta casa. Ya me ha mostrado cada rincón de la misma y la verdad no estoy interesado en adquirirla. Lo mejor es que me retire ya que tengo otras propiedades que evaluar

**Inuyasha:** le aseguro que si de la un segundo recorrido al lugar, cambiará de opinión. Esta es una de las residencias mas cotizadas del lugar y muchos la han querido comprar, pero como usted es mi mejor cliente, se la he estado reservando

**Cliente:** (sin creerle media palabra) señor Taisho, ambos somos hombres de negocios, por lo que le pido se ahorre sus comentarios ya que no importa que haga, mi decisión no cambiará, así que si me disculpa, me retiro

**Inuyasha:** como usted diga señor Mittman.

No le insistiré más

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta y en cuanto salieron se toparon con Kagome, la cual estaba acompañada de dos niños y una niña, todos de entr años.

Inuyasha al verla con la niña en brazos y los pequeños a su lado, no entendió que estaba pasando. Se suponía que había cancelado su trabajo como niñera para ayudarlo y sin embargo se aparecía tarde y con tres niños.

**Kagome:** muy buenas tardes señor Mittman; mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, es un placer conocerlo.

Niños, saluden al señor (los pequeños hicieron lo solicitado)

**Sr. Mittman:** (le correspondió el saludo) encantado en conocerla señora Higurashi, ahora si me disculpa he de retirarme

**Kagome:** ¿en serio, ya se va? ¡Vaya! Es una verdadera lástima ya que deseaba enseñarle lo fabulosa que es esta casa (dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y esta fue directo al jardín frontal)

**Sr. Mittman:** ¿es usted también corredora de inmueble señora Higurashi?

**Inuyasha:** ella es mi aprendiz señor, es su primer día de trabajo y… bueno se suponía que íbamos hacer el recorrido del lugar juntos, pero en vista que no llegó a tiempo, supongo que…

**Kagome:** nunca es tarde para empezar algo, así qué ¿qué le parece si damos un nuevo vistazo a este hermoso lugar? (inhaló fuerte y luego exhalo) ¿puede sentir la frescura de las plantas? (cerró los ojos) ¿oír a los pájaros cantar? ¿Sentir como el suave viento acaricia su piel? (abrió los ojos) ¿dígame señor? ¿Puede usted percibir todo ello?

**Sr. Mittman:** (la miró extrañado) ¡¿qué si puedo?! ¿Qué tiene que ver ello con la venta o compra de esta casa?

**Kagome:** ¿niños ustedes pueden sentir lo bonito de este lugar no es así? (los niños imitaron lo que ella hacía y contestaron que sí) lo ve señor, no es difícil sentirse lleno de vida y experimentar diversas emociones, cuando usamos nuestros sentidos para percibir lo que nos rodea

**Sr. Mittman:** ¿a qué quiere llegar señora?

**Kagome:** (lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo adentro de la casa) ¡wuau! ¡Pero mire nada más que lugar más hermoso! ¡Cuánto espacio! ¡Que brillo! ¡Cuánto color! El lugar perfecto para reunir a la familia, hacer reuniones, fiestas con los amigos, cerrar negocios etc.

Y dígame señor… usted ¿tiene hijos?

**Sr. Mittman:** sí, tengo tres de 4, 7 y 10 años

**Kagome:** ¡fabuloso! Entonces las habitaciones le parecerán esplendidas y espaciosas para cada uno. ¡Chicos! ¡Por qué no suben al segundo piso y le muestran al señor Mittman, lo hermosas que son las habitaciones! (los dos niños lo tomaron de las manos y corriendo lo llevaron hasta la primera habitación que vieron)

**Inuyasha:** (a manera de susurro) ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo y por qué trajiste niños?

**Kagome:** no pude cancelar con todos los padres y te estoy ayudando a vender la propiedad. Tú solo sígueme la corriente

**Inuyasha:** no creo que el cliente este a gusto con lo que estás haciendo, lo mejor será que lo dejes marcharse

Kagome: esta es mi primera vez intentando ayudarte, así que déjame llegar hasta el final

Inuyasha: de acuerdo, pero si lo notas mortificado, detén el juego ¿de acuerdo?

En cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos en la habitación principal… Kagome abrió las cortinas de la enorme puerta de vidrio que daba vista al mar y a un hermoso y acogedor balcón; guió al señor Mittman con los ojos tapados hasta el mismo y le pidió que hiciera uso de sus demás sentidos.

**Kagome:** (con voz suave) ¿y dígame señor? ¿Qué siente?... ¿qué oye?... ¿qué percibe?

**Sr. Mittman:** (con los ojos cerrados) huelo el mar… escucho el arrullo de las copas de las palmeras, el vaivén de las olas, siento el calor de los rayos del sol sobre mi cuerpo… siento… tranquilidad

**Kagome:** ahora, abra lentamente los ojos y dígame ¿qué siente?

**Sr. Mittman: (**al ver la hermosa playa) siento que estoy de vacaciones y que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme

**Kagome:** ahora sin dejar de ver el maravilloso paisaje. Imagínese despertar cada mañana y contemplarlo cada día, y durante la tarde poder sentarse acá en este balcón en grata compañía, disfrutar de su bebida o revista favorita y durante la noche, poder relajar su cansado cuerpo y dejarse arrullar por el armonioso sonido de las olas (estaba encantado, hasta que las risas de los niños saltando sobre la cama lo hicieron volver a la realidad)

**Inuyasha:** ¡niños no! ¡No hagan eso! ¡Bájense de la cama! (ninguno le hacía caso)

**Kagome:** venga conmigo señor Mittman (lo condujo hasta la cama) quítese los zapatos por favor (ella se quitó los suyos) y sígame

**Sr. Mittman:** ¿qué pretende señora?

**Kagome:** (se trepó a la cama) que disfrute de ser niño nuevamente (lo tomó de las manos y con zapatos y todo lo hizo brincar sobre la misma, arrancándole primero una sonrisa y luego risas de alegría y confort)

**Sr. Mittman:** (saltando cual niño) esto es muy divertido, hacía años que no lo hacía

**Kagome:** es porque hace años que se olvidó de su niño interior. Ahora piense en lo divertido que sería hacerlo cada día con sus hijos, y el enorme espacio que tendría para hacerlo y además… (Se bajó a toda prisa de la cama y corrió hacía el balcón) ¿Se imagina instalando un tubo desde acá arriba o un tobogán que lo lleve directamente hasta la playa, y al caer lo primero que sentirían sus pies sería la cálida y blanca arena? ¡Sería maravilloso! No sólo sus hijos lo disfrutarían mucho, sino también usted y su esposa, sería algo grandioso de disfrutar cada día de verano, ¡sería algo nuevo!, ¡diferente!, ¡único!, ¡innovador! Sería algo… ¡mágico!

**Sr. Mittman:** (caminó hasta el balcón y miró una vez más el panorama) la quiero… quiero está casa con tobogán incluido en el precio.

La felicito señor Higurashi, ha logrado usted su primera venta

Inuyasha no pudo evitar dar un grito de victoria y Kagome abrazó con muchísimo cariño al señor Mittman por haberle dado la oportunidad de enseñarle la casa.

**Un par de horas más tarde en la residencia Higurashi…**

Tanto Miroku como Sango se encontraban trabajando en sus respectivas computadoras y a pesar que ambos estaban sentados en la misma mesa uno frente al otro, daba la impresión que un continente entero los separaba, hasta que el estomago de él empezó a gruñir por hambre.

**Miroku:** ya va siendo la hora de almorzar ¿por qué no te portas como una buena esposa y me preparas algo?

**Sango:** no molestes, abre el refrigerador y comete lo primero que encuentres

**Miroku:** pero que huraña te pones cuando no están las cámaras. En cambio cuando están Avi y Shippo eres toda una perfecta ama de casa

**Sango:** (cerró la laptop) ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡¿Qué sea tu absurda esclava?! ¿Qué sea la dócil y sumida esposa que tienes? No chiquito, conmigo no te juegues así porque saldrás perdiendo.

Yo soy una mujer de mundo, de negocios, una máquina de hacer de dinero y no, no tengo tiempo para perderlo jugando a ser la perfecta ama de casa

**Miroku:** uhm. Realmente eres una mujer sobresaliente, pero incompleta

**Sango:** ¿incompleta dices? ¿De qué hablas?

**Miroku:** hablo de que sólo sabes pedir, más no dar

**Sango:** ¡pero qué estupideces dices! Eso no me hace una mujer incompleta

**Miroku:** si lo hace, ya que en el fondo te pones una máscara de mujer fuerte, puesto que temes a dar cariño ya que sientes que si lo haces será en vano, ya que alguien, en algún momento, hizo trizas su frágil corazón ¿no es así?

**Sango:** ¡que estúpido eres! A mi nadie jamás me ha rechazado, yo siempre he sido la que ha hecho y deshecho lo ha querido en una relación

**Miroku:** no hablo de una relación amorosa, hablo de tu entidad como persona. Puedo ver y saber que tu carácter y forma de tratar es un escudo para resguardar aquello que tanto te atormenta

**Sango:** (tragó duro) ¡cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de acerca de mí!

**Miroku:** lo sabía, sabía que por dentro sufres y es por ello que eres como eres (se sentó a su lado) vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea, y llorar todo lo que quieras en mis hombros hasta que estés libre de aquello que te aqueja

**Sango:** no tengo nada por lo cual llorar, ni mucho menos tengo nada que decirte y ahora ¡déjame en paz!... que tengo mucho que hacer (tomó su laptop y se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes)

**Miroku:** (hablando para sí mismo) tarde o temprano derribaré esa muralla que te has puesto y llegaré a ti Sanguito, ya lo verás.

Dos semanas completas habían pasado desde iniciado del shuffle y a medida que los días avanzaban la confianza entre las respectivas parejas iba aumentando.

**En la piscina de la residencia Taisho…**

Era un día sumamente caluroso, quizá el más caluroso del todo el verano, por lo que Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban sentados en dos cómodas perezosas, bajo la sombra de una amplia sombrilla, junto a la piscina, disfrutando de unas refrescantes bebidas.

**Inuyasha:** espero que no te moleste que un par de días venga mi hermano con su esposa a visitarnos

**Kagome:** (muy entusiasmada) ¿tienen niños?

**Inuyasha:** no

**Kagome:** qué lástima, me hubiese gustado que tuvieran hijos para poder cuidar de ellos

**Inuyasha:** hay algo que no entiendo, si te gustan tanto los niños ¿por qué no tienes hijos?

**Kagome:** (agachó la mirada y contemplando su bebida) yo… no quisiera tener hijo por ahora, debido a que Miroku no es del todo maduro aún. Es decir, nuestro matrimonio fue más un pacto que una unión por amor y en vista que no puede ser fiel, no quisiera tener una familia con él hasta que siente cabeza, y sea él mismo quien me proponga que formemos una (su mirada era triste y perdida en el vacio)

**Inuyasha:** Kagome… tú… no deberías…

**Kagome:** sí lo sé, sé que me acabo de ganar una infracción por haber revelado algo privado acerca de mi matrimonio

**Ren:** ¿uh? Jacko ¿tu micrófono funciona?

**Jacko:** (golpeó el micrófono un par de veces) no, creo que no, creo que ya se descompuso de nuevo

**Ren:** ¡rayos! ¿Y ahora cómo haremos para ponerle audio a la escena?

**Jacko:** ¡oh! Estaba apagado, pero que torpe soy.

Rebobina la filmación y empecemos de nuevo, ok (guiño un ojo)

**Kagome:** (con una amplia sonrisa) gracias chicos, ustedes son realmente adorables

**Inuyasha:** (la miraba idiotizado) la adorable eres tú. Tú siempre logras robarte el corazón de todos

**Kagome:** eso no es cierto, yo no he robado el corazón de nadie

**Inuyasha:** claro que lo has hecho o es que acaso ya olvidaste al señor Mittman. Desde que le vendiste la casa, no ha parado de llamarme para preguntarme como va tu entrenamiento y pedirme que seas tú quien le muestre otra propiedad, la que sea donde sea, del precio que sea. Se quedó tan maravillado contigo que si eso no fue robarle el corazón, entonces no sé que fue

**Kagome:** eso no es robar, si no abrir. Lo que yo hice fue abrir su corazón

**Inuyasha:** llámalo como quieras. El hecho está en que no importa de quien se trate, sabes llegar a esa persona y clavártele muy dentro (Ren suspiró ante aquel comentario) ¿lo ves?

**Kagome:** (miró al cielo) es un día fantástico para hacer una fiesta en la piscina ¿qué tal si damos una?

**Inuyasha:** ¿fiesta? De acuerdo, pero… ¿a quienes invitamos?

**Kagome:** a todos

**Inuyasha:** ¿quiénes son todos para ti?

**Kagome:** todos los que trabajan en esta casa, nosotros, Ren y Jacko también.

¿Qué dicen muchachos? ¿Se animan a participar de la fiesta?

**Ren:** ya es casi la hora de nuestro receso, así que por mí encantado

**Jacko:** la pregunta, ni se pregunta, ¿qué necesita que haga por usted señora Higurashi?

**Kagome:** uhm… primero que dejen de llamarme señora y me traten de tú, segundo pónganse sus trajes de baño y tercero… ¡diviértanse mucho!

**Jacko:** entonces todo está listo

**Kagome:** ¡fantástico! En ese caso iré a la cocina para avisarles a todos que daremos una gran fiesta y los ayudaré a preparar bocadillos y bebidas para todos (en cuanto se puso de pie, se resbaló con un charco de agua y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo)

**Inuyasha:** ¿te encuentras bien?

**Kagome:** (algo apenada, por estar entre sus brazos) sí, gracias, de no ser por ti me hubiese dado un feo golpe

**Inuyasha:** lo mejor será que te lleve en brazos (la cargo a manera nupcial y la llevó hasta el interior de la casa)

**Kagome:** (sonrojada) no hacía falta que me cargues, yo… puedo caminar

**Inuyasha:** lo sé, pero no me iba a correr el riesgo de que te cayeras y ahora que estás a salvo estoy más tranquilo

**Kagome:** (algo apenada) gracias por tu ayuda

**Sirvienta:** señora, le traje sus zapatos para que esté cómoda

**Kagome:** muchas gracias (estiró sus brazos hacia arriba) ¡muy bien! Empecemos con los preparativos para la fiesta

**Sirvienta:** ¿fiesta señora?

¿Cuántos invitados serán? ¿A qué hora empieza? ¿Qué desea que preparemos?

**Inuyasha:** los invitados seremos todos los que nos encontramos presentes y empezará en cuanto todo esté listo

**Sirvienta:** ¡¿lo dice en serio señor?!

**Inuyasha:** fue la idea de Kagome, así que por favor reúne a todos y sigan sus indicaciones **Sirvienta:** en seguida señor (se dirigió a la cocina con una amplia sonrisa)

**Kagome:** ¡va ser una gran fiesta! ¿No lo crees?

**Inuyasha:** sin duda alguna, ya todo lo que tú haces u organizas, sale de maravilla

**Kagome:** (le dio un beso en la mejilla) gracias, gracias por confiar en mí (le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina)

Inuyasha la quedó contemplando embelesado, mientras sentía su corazón latir de felicidad.

Un par de horas más tarde ya todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la divertida fiesta en la piscina.

Los entusiasmados empleados, no paraban de darle las gracias a Inuyasha y a Kagome por darles la oportunidad de disfrutar una tarde diferente.

Todos se la estaban pasando muy bien, jugando en la piscina, escuchando música, bebiendo deliciosos tragos y bocadillos suculentos.

**Kaede:** (sentada al borde la piscina) mi niño, hiciste muy bien en organizar una fiesta para todos. ¡Tan solo míralos!, se están divirtiendo muchísimo

**Inuyasha:** (sentado a su lado) es verdad, pero la idea no fue mía, sino de Kagome, ella fue la que pensó e todo y dirigió al personal

**Kaede:** (viéndola jugar con los demás dentro de la piscina) esa jovencita es todo un encanto. Se lleva a las mil maravillas con todos y todo el personal le ha tomado mucho cariño (soltó un profundo suspiro) es una lástima que en tan sólo 2 semanas deba irse

**Inuyasha:** (mirándola jugar) sí, es verdad, el día en que ella se vaya, nada volverá a ser igual y a decir verdad la voy a extrañar muchísimo

**Kaede:** mi niño… ella te gusta ¿no es así?

**Inuyasha:** (soltó un suspiro) así es Kaede. Ella me atrae mucho, aunque sé que no debería sentir lo que siento por ella, no lo puedo evitar

**Kaede:**¿y por qué no la conquistas entonces?

**Inuyasha:** podría hacerlo, pero no debo, ya que es la esposa de mi amigo y yo aún estoy casado (roló los ojos) aunque espero no por mucho

**Kaede:** si yo fuera tú, se la robaría.

Una mujer como Kagome no se halla todos los días

**Inuyasha:** lo sé

**Kagome:** (se les acercó y les salpicó agua) ¡Inuyasha! ¡Nana Kaede! ¡Métanse! El agua está deliciosa

**Kaede:** yo estoy bien aquí gracias. Pero tú mi niño ¿por qué no te metes un rato?

**Inuyasha:** quizá luego

**Kagome:** ¡ah, no! ¡Eso no! Vamos a jugar a las tumbadas y necesito a un compañero, así que metete no seas malo ¡shi! (Lo miró con ojitos llenos de ilusión)

**Inuyasha:** está bien, seré tu compañero, pero sólo por un rato

**Kagome:** ¡yupi!

¡Chicos ya tengo pareja, así que ahora ya podremos jugar!

**En la residencia Higurashi…**

Sango se encontraba tomando el sol en el jardín trasero, tendida sobre una toalla, mientras que Miroku aprovechaba que ella estaba de espaldas para observar cada curva de su cuerpo y ofrecerse a aplicarle bloqueador.

**Miroku:** esa hermosa espalda tuya se va sobre broncear, sino le aplico bloqueador

**Sango:** (lo miró de reojo un poco desconfiada) tienes razón, aplícame un poco

**Miroku:** (con sonrisa pervertida) será todo un placer (le desató el cordón del bikini)

**Sango:** ¡¿se puede saber que pretendes?!

**Miroku:** (fingiendo inocencia) yo sólo estoy intentado ayudarte. Si te aplico la crema sobre el traje, te quedará la marca del mismo y tú no deseas ello ¿no es así?

**Sango:** (se semi giró, cubriendo sus pechos y…) no creas que no sé cuáles son tus intenciones. ¡No nací ayer sabes!

**Miroku:** y agradezco que así sea

**Sango:** sigue haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y no intentes pasarte de listo ¡¿entendiste?!

**Miroku:** desde luego morena

**Sango:** (se volvió a recostar y al sentir las manos de él…) uhm, lo haces bien, tus manos… las mueves muy bien. Se sienten como un masaje profesional

**Miroku:** (frotándole los muslos) es la práctica

**Sango:** (dejándose llevar por la sensación) y… ¿qué más sabes hacer bien?

**Miroku:** muchas otras cosas, cosas que te podría enseñar si me lo permitieras (deslizó sus manos desde los pies, hasta el cuello de Sango y le susurro al oído con tono seductor) ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres probar algo nuevo y… espectacular?

**Sango:** quizá, si sigues así, puede que te de una oportunidad (se giró para mirarlo de frente y su rostro quedó muy cerca al de él, tanto que estaban a punto de besarse, sin embargo el sonido del timbre los hizo volver a la realidad) ¡pero! ¿Quién demonios podrá ser?

**Miroku:** quizá son Avi y Shippo que han vuelto para seguir filmando

**Sango:** (miró su reloj) aún falta 1 hora para que vuelvan

**Miroku:** iré a ver de quien se trata; mientras nena, tú espérame acá (le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la entrada)

En cuanto Miroku abrió la puerta se vio abordado por cuatro mujeres que le entregaron diversos tipos de comidas, sus respectivos bolsos, besos de saludos, comentarios que no logró descifrar y niños que ingresaron corriendo, invadiendo todo el lugar.

**Miroku:** ¡chicas! Pero que sorpresa… verlas por acá… uhm, ¿qué se supone que han venido hacer?

**Ericka:** (vecina de las Higurashi) ¡ay pero ya se te olvido! Hoy es la semana en que nos toca reunirnos

**Keysi:** (otra vecina) ¡¿cómo?! ¿Kagome, no te lo dijo?

**Miroku:** (dejando la comida en el refrigerador) ¿qué se supone que debía decirme?

**Angie:** que nuestra reunión semanal sería hoy

**Miroku:** lo que ocurre… es… que bueno yo… no he sabido nada de ella desde hace 2 semanas atrás

**Kayla:** ¡ay, no! ¡No me digas que se pelearon! ¡Porque eso no te lo creo! Kagome es tan encantadora, que es imposible pelearse con ella

**Miroku:** no, nos pelemos

**Keysi:** ¿entonces está enferma?

**Miroku:** no tampoco es eso, lo que ocurre es que… (Un sonoro grito de mujer, proveniente del jardín se dejó oír)

**Kayla:** ¡no! ¡¿La estás engañado?!

**Keysi:** ¿en serio? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Por qué?!

**Miroku:** no es nada de lo que se están imaginando chicas

Un niño de aproximadamente 8 años se les acercó muy sonriente, con el top de un bikini en sus manos.

**Niño:** ¡mira mamá! Mira lo que me encontré en el jardín. Se parece a los que tú usas

**Ericka:** (muy avergonzada, le quitó la prenda a su hijo) ¿de dónde lo sacaste… cielo?

**Niño:** en el jardín hay una señora durmiendo y eso estaba a su costado y lo tome para enseñártelo (todas miraron feo a Miroku)

**Ericka:** hijo ve y devuélveselo a la señora por favor.

¡¿Qué se supone que está haciendo una mujer semi desnuda acá en tu casa?!

**Miroku:** puedo explicarlo

**Keysi:** explicar ¡que! El cómo estás engañando descaradamente a Kagome que es una bellísima persona y una esposa maravillosa ¡eres un desconsiderado!

**Miroku:** no, no es lo que creen. Verán Kagome y yo estamos participando de un programa de televisión que consiste en…

**Sango:** (atándose el bikini) que consiste en un intercambio de esposas durante un mes y es por ello que Kagome no se encuentra y yo estoy ocupando su lugar.

Buenas tardes señoras soy Sango Taisho, la esposa suplente de Miroku

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas con lo que acababan de escuchar.

**Miroku:** yo… creo que las dejaré a solas para que se conozcan a gusto. Si me necesitan estaré en el jardín jugando con los niños

**Angie:** así que Sango, uhm… tu rostro se me hace familiar ¿no, nos hemos visto antes?

**Sango:** puede que sí, dependiendo en donde hayas estado… disculpa pero no llegué a oír tu nombre

**Angie:** soy Angelina Anderson, abogada especialista en divorcios

**Sango:** tú… ¿no tienes una hija que cumplió 16 años no hace mucho?

**Angie:** sí efectivamente

**Sango:** ¡ya sé de donde nos conocemos! Mi agencia organizó su fiesta

**Ericka:** ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Tú eres la dueña de la empresa Shikon no Tama?!

**Sango:** la dueña no, soy la mano derecha de la misma

**Keysi:** ¡wuau! La Shikon no Tama es la mejor agencia organizadora de fiestas de todo el estado. Llevo 6 meses seguidos intentando que sean los que organicen alguna de mis fiestas y hasta ahora no lo he logrado por la alta demanda que tienen

**Sango:** es cierto, nuestros eventos son de primera, además de ser muy costosos y fabulosos. Es por ello que conseguir que uno de nuestros organizadores esté disponible es muy difícil, pero no imposible si tienes el contacto correcto, tú me entiendes

**Keysi:** desde luego, y… por supuesto imagino que ahora que nos conocemos, me echarás una mano ¿no es así?

**Sango:** tú solo dime qué clase de evento deseas y yo me ocupo de que se haga

**Keysi:** yo soy dueña de una boutique, donde vendo ropa de diseñador y lo que quiero es una fiesta estilo parís, donde pueda mostrar las prendas que vendo y desde luego sólo asista la gente más selecta de toda california

**Sango:** ¡¿sólo eso?! Dalo por hecho, tú solo dime cuando y donde, y tu fiesta será como tú quieras

**Keysi:** ¡genial! Entonces te mandaré a mi asistente para coordinen los pormenores

La reunión se volvió bastante amena, siendo Sango el centro de atracción y admiración de las presentes, las cuales no paraban de pedirle consejos para lucir tan bella como lo hacía ella y ser igual de exitosas.

En lo que conversaban y bebían algunas copas, el equipo de producción retornó y tuvo material más que suficiente para el día, ya que aprovecharon el hecho que las mujeres tocaron temas candentes.

**Angie:** (observando a Miroku jugar con los niños) no sé ustedes chicas, pero es la primera vez que veo al ¡bombonazo! De Miroku jugando con los niños, y lo hace tan bien, que hasta se le ve sexy ¿no lo creen?

**Ericka:** sí, tienes razón. ¡Ese sí que es un hombre completo!, no sólo es atractivo, sino que sabe cómo hacer feliz a una mujer, y además le gustan los niños

**Kayla:** ¿y de donde sacas, que sabe hacer feliz a una mujer?

**Ericka:** (dándole otro sorbo a su bebida) porque nosotros tuvimos un corto romance hace mucho

**Sango:** (sonrió con ironía) de ese hombre se puede esperar cualquier cosa

**Angie:** y dinos… tú y él… ¿ya?

**Sango:** no, nosotros podemos compartir la misma habitación, pero nada más

**Angie:** eso quiere decir… ¿qué no te molestaría que me lo robe un par de noches?

**Sango:** en lo absoluto, él no es nada mío, por lo que no tiene por qué importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer. Sin embargo, ustedes se hacen llamar amigas de Kagome y se están comiendo a su esposo con los ojos

**Ericka:** ¡ay por favor! Para nadie es un misterio que Miroku es el mujeriego más grande de toda la ciudad, si Kagome quiere hacerse la desentendida halla ella. Lo que es yo, estoy más que dispuesta a disfrutar de ese bombonazo una vez más

**Sango:** ¡jeh! Menudo estuche de monerías que resultó ser mi estimado compañero

**Kayla:** ¡ay vamos Sango! Deja de fingir inocencia y confiesa de una buena vez que tú también lo deseas

**Sango:** no hay nada que confesar. Yo estoy felizmente casada y tengo todo aquello que deseo como para tener que buscarlo en otro lugar o… en otros brazos (sabía que estaba siendo filmada y no mordería el anzuelo)

**Keysi:** tú sí que eres afortunada, en cambio yo… mi esposo es sólo un adorno. Me divierto más con el chofer que sí sabe cómo hacer su trabajo (rió jocosamente)

**Sango:** señoras, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlas y compartir con ustedes, pero en vista que están algo bebidas y sus niños lucen cansados, creo que lo mejor es que se pasen a retirar

**Ericka:** sí, tienes razón. Será hasta una próxima ocasión

Una vez que se fueron las invitadas y las cámaras también; se pudo relajar del todo.

**En la habitación principal…**

Había sido un día algo largo y pesado tanto para Miroku como para Sango, por lo que se disponían descansar, sin embargo…

**Miroku:** al parecer congeniaste con las chicas

**Sango:** sí, algo y por lo que me contaron tú congenias ¡bastante bien! Con todas ellas

**Miroku:** que te puedo decir, las mujeres simplemente me adoran

**Sango:** no entiendo porqué

**Miroku:** (con tono seductor) en cuanto me des la oportunidad te lo demostraré

**Sango:** (sonrió bufonescamente) yo no soy del montón cariño, así que ni sueñes con pretender tener algo conmigo (acarició su mejilla, le dio un beso en la misma, se volteó, apago la luz de su velador y se durmió)

**Miroku:** sé tener paciencia y muy pronto caerás rendida a mis pies preciosa, ya verás

**Sango:** en tus sueños, ya que en la realidad, ¡jamás lograrás nada conmigo!

**Miroku:** ¿es un desafió?

**Sango:** (adormilada) tómalo como quieras, ¡y ya no molestes que quiero dormir!

Aquella mujer sería suya a como dé lugar, puesto que él sentía que aún no había nacido la mujer que se le resistiera y el simple hecho que Sango se le negará, hacía que la deseara más que a ninguna otra, por lo cual se propuso conquistarla, le costará lo que le costará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

**Una noche de pasión; un posible error**

Sango desde el momento en que se había levantado se encontraba bastante atareada revisando su computadora y a la par escogiendo entre diversos vestidos de gala.

Entraba y salía una y otra vez de closet con uno y otro vestido creando un total desorden en la habitación principal mientras hablaba por el hand free de su celular.

**Miroku:** (la miraba tendido desde la cama) ¿por qué tan acelerada está maña preciosa?

**Sango:** (hablando por hand free) sí, sí, haz lo que te dije y no cambies ni un solo detalle.

-¡ya sabes lo quisquillosa que se pone cuando las cosas no salen exactamente como ella lo quiere!

-¡no me repliques nada y haz lo que te pido!

-Se puntual. Ya sabes lo mucho que le disgusta, que su personal no esté a tiempo.

-Ok, ok, lo tendré presente.

-Termina de hacer lo que te he encargado ¡y no repliques!

¡Uish! Esto de trabajar con personal obstinado me enfurece

**Miroku:** entonces cambia de trabajo o de personal

**Sango:** (lo fulminó con la mirada) ¡estás demente! Estoy a punto de conseguir el puesto que tanto deseo y por un par de empleados necios, no voy abandonar lo que tanto me ha alcanzado lograr.

Y por cierto, como debo cargar contigo… deberás acompañarme a la fiesta de esta noche

**Miroku:** de acuerdo

**Sango:** pero antes ¡te comprarás un traje decente! ¡Ya revisé toda tu ropa y nada, absolutamente nada está a la altura de la fiesta de esta noche!

**Miroku:** está bien, hare lo que me pidas

**Sango:** (se quedó sorprendida ante su obediencia) ok, en ese caso… levántate, date un baño y alístate para ir de compras. Yo misma supervisaré de cerca que compres el traje adecuado

(Se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes que usaba como closet)

**Shippo: **¿con ella encerrada, que se supone que vamos a filmar?

**Avi:** tomémonos un descanso de 10 minutos y luego pídele que te deje ingresar para que sigas filmando

**Shippo:** de acuerdo. Mientras me comunicaré con el resto del equipo para que estén listos para esta noche (salió de la habitación)

**Miroku:** (se levantó de la cama con postura seductora…) uhm, estamos solos preciosa, ¿por qué no aprovechamos la ocasión y nos… concomemos un poco mejor? Tú me entiendes (miró hacía el cuarto de baño) ¿por qué no… nos damos una refrescante ducha juntos?

**Avi:** ¡claro!, por qué no refrescarnos un poco, teniendo a tu compañera encerrada en la habitación, y a mi compañero coordinando lo de esta noche (lo condujo seductoramente hasta la ducha) vamos, quítate la ropa (ella se quitó la blusa quedando en brasier)

**Miroku:** sabía que no te podrías resistir a mis encantos

**Avi:** (desabrochándose los shorts) por supuesto. Quien podría (se le acercó seductoramente, y cautelosamente lo hizo ingresar en la ducha, abrió la llave de agua fría y…) ¡a ver si con una ducha de agua bien fría, se te pasa lo coqueto! (se colocó la ropa y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes)

**En la residencia Taisho…**

Kagome se encontraba en la cocina, preparando galletas, mientras que Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado al otro por toda la sala hablando por celular con un potencial cliente.

**Ren:** ya que estás cocinando, ¿por qué no lo haces a manera de un bloque de cocina? Ya sabes para darle un estilo diferente al programa

**Kagome:** no es mala idea pero… ¿tú crees que me salga bien?

**Jacko:** sí, tú solo actúa de manera natural. Menciona paso a paso lo que estás haciendo, que productos estás empleando y ¡listo!

**Kagome:** ok, pero… ¿estará bien que muestre las marcas de los productos que usaré?

**Jacko:** al menos el 90% son de nuestros patrocinadores, así que no creo que haya inconveniente y los que no lo son, intenta cubrir sus nombres

**Kagome:** ok (soltó un suspiro) aquí vamos. Deséenme suerte chicos

**Ren:** descuida, te apoyaremos en todo momento

**Kagome:** hola a todos (sonrió amablemente) el día de hoy haremos algo diferente ¿qué dicen? (hizo una pausa e hizo una señal de corte)

**Ren:** ¿qué sucede?

**Kagome:** no me siento cómoda haciendo esto. ¿Por qué mejor, no simplemente me filman preparando las galletas y yo les voy comentado a ustedes lo que estoy haciendo?

**Ren:** uhm, es una buena alternativa. Ok, será como tú dices

**Kagome:** para hacer galletitas rellenas necesitaremos:

2 huesos… quise decir 2 huevos (no pudo evitar reírse) lo siento chicos, es sólo que me puse nerviosa

**Jacko:** tú descuida, eso quedará editado

**Kagome:** gracias, creo que sin el apoyo de ustedes no conseguiría ni mirar la cámara.

Ok, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Necesitamos 2 huevos (se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó la caja de huevos y algunos de estos se cayeron al piso, provocando que Kagome resbalará y se diera un fuerte golpe contra el piso)

**Ren:** ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Jacko:** (soltó el equipo y la fue a socorrer) ¿te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?

**Kagome:** ¡auch! ¡Mi brazo! Me duele mucho el brazo y mi muñeca derecha

**Ren:** (dejo a un lado su cámara aún prendida) ¡se ve mal!, ¡realmente se ve mal!

**Kagome:** ¡me duele! ¡En verdad me duele mucho! (se quejaba entre sollozos)

Inuyasha al escuchar los gritos que prevenían desde la cocina, cortó abruptamente su llamada y seguido del resto del quipo de filmación, fue a ver qué estaba pasando, y en cuanto vio a Kagome tendida sobre el suelo, quejándose y gritando de dolor, no se lo pensó dos veces y la sostuvo en sus brazos a manera nupcial.

**Kagome:** discúlpame por ocasionarte tantos problemas

**Inuyasha:** (sin dejar de andar) ¿problemas? Tú no me originas ninguno

**Kagome:** pero… si yo no fuera tan torpe como para resbalarme, no estarías ahorita llevándome al hospital

Inuyasha: tú no eres para nada torpe, sólo sufriste un accidente y el culpable fui yo

Kagome: ¡¿tú?!... pero… ¿por qué?

Inuyasha: (acomodándola dentro del auto) en lugar de haber estado conversando por teléfono, debí estar a tu lado cuidándote, es por ello que es mi culpa

Kagome: eso no es cierto… yo… soy tu responsabilidad, así como tampoco es tu deber cuidarme

Inuyasha: eres alguien muy especial para mí y es por ello que quiero cuidarte aún con mi vida

Kagome al oír aquellas palabras, se quedó sin habla, no sabía con exactitud que responderle, ya que sentía que su mente estaba divida en dos.

Por un lado quería decirle que sentía lo mismo y por el otro pensaba que no era correcto ya que estaba casada y le debía respeto a su esposo.

En el hospital…

Inuyasha ingresó con Kagome a pie, ya que está se negó a ser cargada de nuevo.

Mientras que ella aguardaba pacientemente en una pequña sala de espera, él se encaragaba de encontrar aun médido que los pudiera auxiliar, sin embargo no era el único preocupado por el bienestar de ella, puesto que jacko y Ren los habían seguido de cerca.

Ren: ¿cómo te sientes?

Kagome: adolorida, pero ya no tanto

Jacko: (impaciente) ¿por Inuyasha tarda tanto?

Kagome: trabnquilos chicos, estoy segura que pronto vendrá con ayuda

Ren: si no vuelve en 10 segundos, yo mismo traeré a un traumatólogo de los orejas para que te atienda

Kagome: (rió con el comentario) gracias por la ayuda chicos. Se los agradesco mucho

Inuyasha: Kagome ven por favor, el médico te atenderá pronto

Kagome: ¿te quedarás conmigo?

Inuyasha: que más quisiera yo, pero debes ir tu sola… eso fue lo que dijo el traumatólogo

Kagome: (algo triste) ok, entonces aguarda por mí, sí

Inuyasha: (la miró directamente a los ojos) te esperaré toda la vida

Kagome: gracias (una enfermera la llamó y la condujo a otra sala)

Jacko: oye, es mi imaginación o entre esos dos hay algo

Ren: no te estás imaginando nada, ya que yo creo lo mismo

Inuyasha: (tomó asiento al lado de ambos) ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

Ren: como explicarlo, fue algo repentino… (la oyeron gritar desde la otra sala) ¡Kagome! (se levantó de su asiento)

Inuyasha: (lo retuvo del brazo) ¡no!… no podemos interferir… yo también estoy preocupado, pero ahora está en las manos correctas

Ren: (tomó aire) es cierto (la oyó gritar de nuevo) pero me duele no poder ayudarla

Inuyasha: a mí también, sin embargo lo único que podemos hacer es esperar

Jacko: el traumatólogo debe estarle acomodando el hueso, es por ello que debe estar gritando. Pero descuiden, estará bien

En una lujosa residencia de Beberly Hills…

Gran cantidad de autos de lujo se encontraban estacionados en la entrada de la misma y al ingresar a la enorme sala, se podía apreciar que se estaba llevando a cabo una fabulosa fiesta de lujo. Mozos con bandejas llenas de copas con champagne ciruculaban por el lugar y las azafatas ofrecían diverisos tipos de canapes y bocadillos a los invitados.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente de apariencia imponente, exitosa, influyente y por supuesto adinerada.

En la entrada del lugar se encontraban Sango y Miroku acompañados del equipo de filmación.

Sango: escúchenme muy bien todos y por todos me refiero a ti también Miroku.

Esta es la fiesta anual que da mi jefa para celebrar el éxito de su agencia, así que se toparan con gente famosa e influyente y por nada de este mundo quiero que los molesten o hagan sentir incomodos con su presencia.

¡ya sé que es parte de su trabajo filmar todo aquello que Miroku y yo hacemos! Pero por favor, por más que vean algo extraño o fuera de lugar… ¡no lo filmen! ¿de acuerdo?

Avi: filmaremos lo que creamos sea necesario para el programa y en cuanto a la conducta y actos de ambos, dependerá enteramente de cada uno de ustedes; mi equipo yo sólo nos dedicaremos a filmarlos y hacer una que otra entrevista a los invitados si es que lo vemos necesario

Sango: tengan mucho cuidado con lo que filmen, ya que si veo algo que no sea de mi agrado, tengan por seguro que los demandaré ¿quedó claro?

Avi: la hora avanza e imagino que su jefa la está esperando

Miroku: ya todo quedó claro, ahora entremos

Sango: quedan advertidos, no quiero nada fuera de lugar o los demandaré

Al ingresar, más de uno se los quedó observando, ya que eran los únicos invitados que contaban con su propio equipo de filmación.

Miroku: al parecer hemos captado la atención de la mayoría

Sango: (sonriendo elegantemente) tú sólo compórtate como si Avi y compañía no existiera y concéntrate en causar una buena impresión

Miroku: descuida, soy todo un experto en relaciones públicas, por lo que conseguiré captar la atención de todos… (A lo lejos vio a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes y escultural figura) en especial de aquella belleza (iba a dirigirse hacía ella, cuando Sango lo retuvo)

Sango: (le susurró al oído) ni se te ocurra, coquetearle a mi jefa

Miroku: ¡¿tu jefa?! Aquella escultural belleza ¿es tu jefa?

Sango: se llama Ayame Wealth y es de lo más exigente y quisquillosa, así que ni se te ocurra hacer de las tuyas o mi puesto estará en juego

Miroku: entiendo, en ese caso esperaré a que me la presentes (le dio un sorbo a su copa de champagne)

Sango: por tu bien, no te alejes de mi lado y habla solo de temas inteligentes ¿ok?

Miroku: como digas mi querida ama

Un par de horas transcurrieron y todo marchaba bien, hasta que una alcalizada anfitriona se topó con Miroku.

Ayame: buenas noches… caballero (lo miró seductoramente) y usted… ¿de donde salió? No recuerdo que sea parte de la lista de mis invitados

Miroku: (tomó mano y le depositó un beso) un placer en conocerla. Mi nombre es Miroku Higurashi el afortunado acompañante de Sango Taisho

Ayame: con que Sango ¿eh?... (se lo comía con la mirada) hizo bien en traerlo a mi fiesta, pero por favor, dejémonos de formalismos y trátame de tu

Miroku: como gustes… Ayame

Ayame: uhm (se relamió los labios en forma lasciva) ¿Qué dices si vamos a tomar un poco de aire el jardín? Estar entre tanta gente aburrida… me deprime

Miroku: (le hizo una reverencia) como tu gustes… Ayame

Ayame: eres un encanto ¿lo sabias?

Miroku: me alagas con tu comentario (le susurro al oído) pero esto solo la punta del aisberg

Ayame: (se estremeció de placer) no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos al jardín… (le susurró al oído) ahí hay una entrada privada hasta mi habitación, así podremos pasar desapercibidos

Miroku: entiendo. Mi lady (le extendió el brazo)

Duarante al menos una hora entera ambos se desaparecieron del lugar y por más que Sango intentaba mantener la compostura ante los presentes, no podía evitar estar preocupada, pensando ¿en qué estaría haciendo Miroku con su jefa?

Shippo: hace buen rato que Miroku no está y por más que he recorrido el lugar, no logro hallarlo

Avi: yo tampoco logró localizarlo y si no lo hacemos pronto, nos va a faltar material para completar el capitulo

Shippo: ¿que hacemos? Lo completamos con relleno de entrevistas a los invitados

Avi: de acuerdo. Haz duo con Ted (otro sonidista) y entrevista a cuantas celebridades puedas. Mientras yo lo seguiré buscando, pero antes ire por una cámara a la camioneta.

Con cámara en mano recorrió el lugar intentado ubicarlo y para su buena suerte lo halló en la parte más alejada del jardín conversando don la dueña del lugar. Tomó su cámara y desde un lugar estratégico empezó a filmar, pero como estaba algo lejos, el audio era bastante pobre, sin embargo la imagen era bastante nítida.

Ayame: (sujetando seductoramente la camisa de Miroku) eres un esplendido amante, lastima que no dispongamos de más tiempo para pasarnolas de maravilla

Miroku: (tomandola del mentón) desucida preciosa, que en cuanto el shuffle, dispondré de mucho tiempo libre y podremos encontrarnos cuantas veces desees

Ayame: prométeme que así será y sobre todo, ¡proemteme que serás sólo para mí!

Miroku: te lo garantizo (la beso con tal pasión, que terminó haciéndole el amor ahí mismo)

Avi al tener en video aquellas escenas, se sintió horrorizada. No podía creer hasta donde podía llegar aquel hombre.

Sin ser detectada por nadie, se retiró, se encerró en la camioneta de la empresa y miró detenidamente lo que había filmado.

Tenía en sus manos material suficiente como para chantajearlo o para delatarlo con su esposa o simplemente entregárselo a sus jefes y que estoy decidieran que hacer. No estaba segura de que haría con dicha filmación, pero de lo único que estaba segura era que de alguna manera le sacaría provecho.

En la residencia Taisho/habitación principal…

Kagome estaba recostada en la cama y con el brazo enyesado desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. No sentía dolor puesto que el médico que le había recetado analgésicos, sin embargo se le hacía difícil encontrar la postura correcta para poder dormir.

Inuyasha: (se recostó en la cama) ¿cómo te sientes?

Kagome: (se sentó ayudándose del respaldar de la cama) no siento dolor, pero el yeso me pesa mucho y no encuentro la posición correcta para dormir

Inuyasha: quizá si te colocó almohadas debajo del brazo, te sientas mejor

Kagome: no. Siento que me hundo. Probemos con otra cosa

Inuyasha: y… si quitó todas las almohadas (ella parecía tortuga volteada, ya que no podía levantarse) creo que eso tampoco funciona… ¡ya sé! (se recostó al lado izquierdo de ella y la acurrucó en su pecho) ¿Y ahora?, ¿cómo te sientes?

Kagome: (algo apenada) mejor… me siento bastante cómoda

Inuyasha: me alegra y… a decir verdad… yo también me siento cómodo

Kagome: ¿tienes sueño?

Inuyasha: no mucho

Kagome: ¿vemos una película?

Inuyasha: ¿deseas pop corn?

Kagome: (con tono infantil) ¿con mantequilla?

Inuyasha: (sonrió, ella le inspiraba ternura) con lo que desees

Kagome: (sonrió cual niña) ¡ya!... pero ¿Qué película vemos?

Inuyasha: una de horror ¿te parece?

Kagome: pero me dan mucho miedo y grito mucho

Inuyasha: (la miró directo a los ojos con ternura) descuida, yo te protegeré para que no sientas miedo alguno (con cada palabra se iba acercando inconcientemente al rostro de ella y sin proponerseló la terminó besando)

El beso duró apenas unos escasos segundos, sin embargo el estallido de emociones que se dieron en los corazones de ambos duro mucho más tiempo.

En la residencia Higurashi/la habitación principal…

La fiesta en casa de Ayame había llegado a su fin, sin embargo las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de Sango persistían.

Miroku: (se recostó en la cama) ¡que buena fiesta la que dio tu jefa! Me divertí muchísimo

Sango: (recotada, dándole la espalda) ¿Dónde te metiste durante una hora completa?

Miroku: ¡vaya! No sabía que me estabas tomando el tiempo

Sango: (se volteó para enfrentarlo) ¡dime! ¿Qué demonios, anduviste haciendo?

Miroku: sólo me estuve divirtiendo

Sango: (enfadada) ¡¿con otras mujeres?!

Miroku: ¿por qué crees ello?

Sango: ¡porque eres un reverendo mujeriego que se acuesta con cuanta mujer se le cruza en el camino!

Miroku: excepto contigo y por ello estás… celosa ¿no es así?

Sango: ¡desde luego que no! Tú solo eres un despreciable mujeriego que no siente respeto por nadie, ni siquiera por tu propia esposa y… y… ¡y es por eso que te detesto!

Miroku: (se le acercó, apricionandola debajo de su cuerpo) tú no engañas a nadie.

Estas celosa por el hecho que correspondo a los coqueteos de las demás y a ti… no he pongo mayor atención (la sujeto de los brazo para evitar que lo abofetera)

Sango: ¡¿qué demonios, se supone que estás haciendo?! ¡sueltame inmediatamente o grito! (intentaba quitarcelo de encima, pero no podía)

Miroku: (seductoramente) ¿en verdad quieres que te suelte? O… (le susurró con lujuría al oído) quieres que te haga mía (ella soltó un involuntario gemido) entiendo

Sango: (sonrojada) ¡no! No es lo que tu crees… yo… yo…

Miroku: tú qué (acercó sus labios a los de ella y los hizo prisioneros en un apasionado beso)

Sango: (entre abrió los ojos) ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Qué acaso no te importa Kagome?

Miroku: (le soltó las manos y fue besándola desde la cabeza hasta su cuello) me casé con ella… para ayudarla… y parte de nuestro… trato, era que yo no dejaría… de ser quien soy

Sango: (entre gemidos) eso quiere… ¡ahh!…decir… que ella lo sabe

Miroku: (sin dejar de besarle el cuello) sí y no. Ella sospecha, pero… no está segura

Sango: ¿por qué?... ¡ahh!... ¿por qué lo haces?

Miroku: porque no puedo evitarlo. Me encantan las mujeres (besó sus labios) pero desde que te conocí… (la miró directo a los ojos y con franqueza le dijo…) sólo me interesaste tú

Sango: (entre jadeos) mientes… eres un mentiroso

Miroku: (la fue desvistiendo) despues de que te ame, me podrás decir si miento o no

Esa noche se olvidaron por completo de todo y sólo se concentraron en ellos mismos. Se amaron con tal pasión que era difícil descifrar si lo que había pasado había sido una noche de pasión desenfrenada o se habían hecho el amor mutuamente.


	6. Confesiones

**Capítulo 6**

**Confesiones**

Era de mañana y los ocupantes de la residencia Higurashi, yacían plácidamente dormidos después de una larga noche pasión.

Sus cuerpos completamente desnudos estaban parcialmente cubiertos por las sabanas que cubrían con disimulo su pudor, sin embargo su alocada noche de pasión hubiera pasado desapercibida de no haber sido que contaron con dos testigos oculares.

**Shippo:** ¿qué se supone que vamos hacer? No me parece correcto que los sigamos filmando

**Avi:** tú sólo sigue haciéndolo

**Shippo:** ¡eres una depravada! ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres que los filme estando cómo están?! Es más que obvio lo que pasó en esta habitación la noche anterior y no encuentro el por qué deberíamos hacerlo público

**Avi:** no sé si lo haremos público o no, pero de algo estoy segura, esto me servirá como prueba contundente de que Miroku Higurashi es un reverendo mujeriego y un acosador

**Shippo:** ¿acosador? Yo diría que seductor. No creo que la haya acosado para llevársela a la cama

**Avi:** yo sé de lo que hablo

**Shippo:** y yo sé que ya me cansé de filmar sus cuerpos desnudos y dormidos, me está dando asco, seguir haciendo esto. Sí tú quieres seguir haciéndolo, adelante ¡Yo me largo!

**Avi:** está bien. Los despertaré para que podamos empezar el día, pero eso sí, filma muy detenidamente sus rostros en cuanto despierten. Muero de ganas de ver sus expresiones al verse descubiertos (sonrió con malicia)

En cuanto consiguió su objetivo, los alarmados involucrados, intentaron persuadirla de que no continuara filmando o en su defecto que borrará las escenas que había conseguido, sin embargo ella recurrió al chantaje.

**Miroku:** el contrato estipula que no puedes invadir nuestra privacidad, así que si nos chantajeas te demandaré

**Avi:** ¿demandarme tú? ¡jah! Tienes mucho que perder, como para querer demandarme. Recuerda que me has venido insinuando desde el primer día y sí se te ocurre demandarme por comprobar que eres un adultero, serás tú el que salga perdiendo, ya que te contrademandaré por acoso sexual

**Sango:** ¡no tienes ningún derecho! Lo que nosotros hagamos en la privacidad es enteramente de nuestra incumbencia, y si se te ocurre delatarnos estarías cometiendo un delito

**Shippo:** ella tiene razón, nosotros tenemos autorización para filmarnos en cualquier lugar donde se encuentren, incluso sin su permiso, pero no podemos difundir su inmoralidad sin su autorización, ya que estaríamos cometiendo un delito y podríamos ir presos

**Sango:** sin contar que te puedo demandar por chantaje

**Avi:** ¿chantaje? Ustedes no me pueden demandar por tal cosa ya que no tienen pruebas

**Miroku:** ¡ah, no! Y que hay de la filmación

**Avi:** ¡¿filmación?! (Se giró lentamente hacia su compañero) Shippo… en verdad eres tan… ¡imbécil! ¿Cómo para continuar filmando?

**Shippo:** lo siento, no sabía si detener la filmación o proseguir

**Miroku:** en vista que el malentendido se aclaró, volvamos todos a nuestros respectivos puestos y empecemos el día

**Avi:** por esta vez ganaste, mujeriego sin remedio, pero en cuanto cometas otro error, créeme que no te librarás tan fácil

**Sango:** será mejor que dejes tus amenazas, ya que tengo excelentes abogados que estarían más que dispuestos a ayudarme a cerrar esa bocota tuya

**En la residencia Higurashi/en el comedor…**

Los dueños de casa se encontraban disfrutando de sus respectivos desayunos, sin embargo a Kagome se le hacía terriblemente difícil manipular los cubiertos con la mano izquierda; cada vez que estaba cerca a llevarse un bocado de fruta a la boca, este se caía.

**Inuyasha:** ¿no deseas que te ayude a comer?

**Kagome:** (intentándolo de nuevo) no gracias, debo aprender a valerme por mi misma, así que deja que lo logré por mí misma (estaba a punto de lograrlo y otra vez el trozo de fruta cayó al plato) creo que mejor tomaré sólo jugo el día de hoy o comeré una tostada

**Inuyasha:** (pinchó con un tenedor un trozo de sandía) aunque no quieras te ayudaré a alimentarte, así que di grande ahhh

**Kagome:** ya te he dicho que no es necesario

**Inuyasha:** y yo te he dicho que digas ahh

**Kagome:** (algo apenada) gracias… la verdad tenía mucho antojo de comer fruta

**Inuyasha:** descuida, te dije anoche que te cuidaría y parte de ello es alimentarte (sonrió)

**Kagome:** ¿a qué hora llegarán tu hermano y su esposa?

**Inuyasha:** en un par de horas creo

**Kagome:** ¿ellos saben acerca del shuffle?

**Inuyasha:** no les quise decir nada, para sorprenderlos, pero descuida, estoy seguro que les caerás muy bien, en especial a su esposa. Es de tu misma edad y es bastante agradable, tanto que hasta ahora no comprendo, cómo se pudo casar con mi hermano

**Kagome:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Inuyasha:** ya lo sabrás en cuanto los conozcas

Dos horas más tardes las visitas se hicieron presentes y en cuanto conocieron a Kagome, se quedaron encantados con ella.

Entre la cuñada de Inuyasha y Kagome hubo una compatibilidad inmediata, se volvieron las mejores amigas en cuestión de minutos.

Mientras que las chicas se encerraron en el walking closet de la habitación principal para maquillarse y probarse infinidad de trajes cual adolescentes; los hermanos se refugiaron en el despacho para conversar a gusto.

**Inuyasha:** ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?

**Sesshomaru:** un whisky en las rocas, estaría bien

**Inuyasha:** (tomó asiento frente a su hermano) entonces… ¿cómo te has estado yendo? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti

**Sesshomaru:** todo va muy bien. Desde que abrí el spa de cosmética dental, me he mantenido muy ocupado por la gran afluencia de público

**Inuyasha:** rara idea tuya, pero funcional eso de abrir un spa para los dientes

**Sesshomaru:** no fue idea mía, fue de Rin, ella tuvo la visión de hacer algo innovador y yo la secunde. He de confesarte que me pareció algo extraño, pero hoy por hoy la gente quiere lucir espectacular y una sonrisa perfecta, es el complemento perfecto

**Inuyasha:** te creo, hoy por hoy cualquier cosa que haga lucir bien a las personas, en especial a las mujeres, es bastante rentable

**Sesshomaru:** es cierto, las mujeres de por sí son bastante vanidosas y les gusta lucir bellas para competir entre sí, es por ello que me alegro de haber conocido a Rin, ella es la excepción a la regla y es mi complemento perfecto en todo aspecto, sobre todo en lo laboral

**Inuyasha:** quién diría que llegaría el día en que una mujer conquistaría al indómito Sesshomaru Taisho. Si nuestros padres vivieran, se volverían a morir del asombro (río jocosamente)

**Sesshomaru:** y yo creo que tú los volverías a matar, por el hecho de haberte metido en dicho jueguito de intercambiar a tu esposa por otra

**Inuyasha:** no me quejo. Para serte honesto estoy feliz con la compañía de Kagome, tanto que pienso insistirle a Sango con lo de nuestro divorcio y proponerle matrimonio a Kagome

**Sesshomaru:** ¡¿estás tú loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre menuda idea?!

**Inuyasha:** no veo por qué no deba hacerlo, después de todo Kagome también está interesada en mí y si le propongo que se divorcié de Miroku sé que lo hará ups… ¡maldición!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué ocurre?

**Inuyasha:** acabo de cometer una falta (se olvidó que estaba siendo filmado)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de qué demonios hablas?

**Inuyasha:** sobre las reglas del juego, te lo explico luego. Ahora vayamos a ver qué están haciendo las chicas

Dentro del enorme walking closet; Kagome y Rin se encontraban sentadas frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, aplicándose diversos tipos de maquillaje, sin embargo a Kagome se le hacía difícil ya que aún no dominaba su brazo izquierdo.

**Kagome:** (pintada de manera dispareja) ¡wa! Por más que lo intento no logró hacer que las sombras o el labial me queden bien (tomó un pañuelo y se limpió) lo mejor es que deje de intentarlo o me acabaré todo tu costoso maquillaje

**Rin:** descuida, yo te ayudaré a que te veas más hermosa de lo que ya eres

**Kagome:** que linda eres al decirme que soy hermosa; gracias por el cumplido

**Rin:** ¡pero si no es un cumplido! Es la verdad, eres una mujer hermosa tanto fuera como por dentro, tanto que podría sentir celos de ti

**Kagome:** ¿celos? ¿Por qué?

**Rin:** porque imagino que debes tener a tu esposo haciéndote mimos y caricias todo el día, no como mi adorado Sessh que aunque sé que me ama, es algo frio conmigo

**Kagome:** en realidad mi esposo no es muy cariñoso conmigo y… tampoco somos un matrimonio del todo real

**Rin:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Kagome:** (miró a Ren y Jacko y tomó conciencia de que no la encubrirían. No le importó ganarse una infracción y prefirió soltar su pesar con su nueva amiga) lo que ocurre es que mis padres siempre han sido muy sobreprotectores conmigo y nunca me dejaron tener novio, ni amigos varones. Por ello cuando conocí a Miroku, prácticamente lo orillé a que nos casáramos para poder ser libre del yugo de mis padres.

Sólo casada ellos me dejarían independizarme y hacer mi vida y fue por ello que le propuse un trato a Miroku. Él se casaba conmigo y yo lo dejaba seguir haciendo de las suyas, y bueno, creo que ha resultado bastante bien, aunque… hasta ahora no le he descubierto ninguna infidelidad, no quiere decir que no me esté engañando. Sin embargo tiene carta blanca para hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera

**Rin:** ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Y tú se le permites serte infiel o se lo permitirías?!

**Kagome:** sí y no, es decir si me entero me dolería ya que espero que respete nuestro matrimonio por irreal que este sea, pero si me es "infiel" no le reclamaría nada

**Rin:** y… ¿por qué mejor no te divorcias y te casas con alguien que ames y te respete?

**Kagome:** no me atrevo a dejarlo. No me ha fallado en ningún aspecto y como él depende de mí para estar bien atendido y cuidado… pues… no se me había cruzado la idea de separarme de él hasta que… conocí a alguien de quien me he enamorado (agachó su rostro para que no notará lo ruborizada que estaba)

**Rin:** te entiendo, negarse al encanto de los peli plateados Taisho es difícil, al menos para mí fue imposible no terminar perdidamente enamorada de Sesshomaru, y a pesar que no es muy afectuoso, es increíblemente encantador y ante eso no me pude resistir

**Kagome:** cuéntame ¿cómo fue que ustedes terminaron juntos?

**Rin:** un buen día me dio un fuertísimo dolor de muela, y fue así que terminé en su consultorio, pero en cuanto vi lo apuesto que era, el dolor desapareció por completo, y mientras me estaba curando, no puede apartar mi vista de su hermoso rostro y sus ¡uoh! ¡bellisimos ojos color ámbar! Era el odontólogo más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

Cuando terminó de curarme me sonrió y quedé perdidamente prendada de su sonrisa y fue tal el impacto que causo en mí, que cada semana iba a su consultorio con un diferente pretexto. Hacía lo que fuere para ser atendida por él y a pesar que se daba cuenta que no tenía nada, él siempre me recibía de manera atenta en su consultorio y me decía: te espero para tu próxima cita.

Durante 2 meses completos asistí una vez a la semana a su consultorio y cada vez que iba interactuaba con él para irlo conociendo. Fue así como poco a poco entablamos amistad, pero un buen día me propuso algo que ni en ¡mis más locos sueños me hubiera imaginado!

**Kagome:** ¡te invito a salir!

**Rin:** no, para mi mala suerte no, pero me pidió algo que me iba a permitir estar a su lado todos los días ¡oh sí, todos los días en su gloriosa compañía!

**Kagome:** no me mates del suspenso y dime qué fue aquello que te propuso

**Rin:** me pidió que fuera su asistenta dental.

Obvio yo no sabía nada de odontología, ni siquiera los nombres de ese montón de aparatos y cremas que usan, pero igual acepté el puesto

Tenía un fin de semana para llenar mi cerebro de toda la información con que la que pudiera contar, así estudié cual loca maniática todo lo que pude y cuando… ¡por fin llegó el lunes! Yo estaba lista para ayudarlo.

Él pacientemente me fue explicando en qué consistiría mi trabajo y me enseño para que servía cada instrumento dental y sus diferentes usos y aunque yo había estudiado bastante, dejé que me enseñara todo lo que quisiera.

¡Ay Kagome, no sabes lo mucho que me atraía y me sigue atrayendo ese hombre! Lo amo tanto que siento que podría terminar en el sanatorio por tanto amor

**Kagome:** es notorio el gran amor que le tienes, ya que cuando hablas de él los ojos te brillan cual dos luceros y sonríes todo el tiempo

**Rin:** es qué ¡cómo no amarlo, cómo no adorarlo, si es el mismísimo adonis hecho carne y hueso! Pero dejemos de hablar de mi amorzote y cuéntame tú ¿hasta dónde has llegado con Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó más que un tomate) nosotros somos amigos y compañeros de Shuffle

**Rin:** (la miró inquisidoramente) hmm, tú me ocultas algo ¡vamos cuéntame! Estamos entre amigas

**Kagome:** no te oculta nada en serio. Nosotros somos buenos amigos, nada más

Rin: hmm… ´tu serias definitivamente mejor esposa que Sango. Ella es muy ambiciosa, presumida, extorsionadora y nada, pero nada agradable

Kagome: no digas ello. Estoy segura que te has llevado una mala impresión de ella eso es todo. A mí me pareció una mujer existosa, responsable y muy decidida a consehuir lo que quiere (Rin, le rebusco la espalda a Kagome) ¿qué haces?

Rin: busco tus alas, porque definitivamente eres un ángel para opinar de esa manera acerca de la bruja de Sango

Kagome: me sobre alabas

Rin: ¡ay Kagome! Posees un corazón demasiado bueno para ser parte de este mundo

En lo que conversaban ingresaron los hermanos Taisho.

**Inuyasha:** ¿aún vivas chicas?

**Rin:** ¡pero que pregunta es esa! El que nos pasemos horas encerradas conversando, no quiere decir que hayamos muerto de aburrimiento como ustedes dos que sólo se reúnen para hablar de aburridos negocios o temas políticos

**Kagome:** disculpen por la demora ¿necesitan algo?

**Inuyasha:** veníamos a proponerles dar una vuelta por la ciudad

**Rin:** ¡vamos al mall, vi en internet que han abierto un nuevo restaurant temático con dinosuarios mecatronicos y hoy se estrena una película buenísima!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿no te parece un poco infantil ir a un lugar así?

**Rin:** discúlpame cariño, pero si tú a tus 32 años te sientes viejo, pues déjame decirte que yo a mis 23 preciosos años todavía soy toda un capullo en flor, así que respondiendo a tu pregunta… ¡no, no me parece infantil ir al nuevo restaurant!

**Kagome:** a mí me parece buena idea ir y conocer como es

**Inuyasha:** lo siento mucho hermanito pero son ellas dos contra ti

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y de hay de ti? Por qué sólo las cuentas a ellas

**Inuyasha:** porque a lo largo de los años he aprendido que cuando dos a más mujeres están de acuerdo con algo, es mejor unírseles y no ir en su contra

**Rin: **¡bien dicho cuñadito! A ver si le das unas cuantas clases de cómo entender a las mujeres a mi adorado Sesshi

**Kagome:** (revisando su celular) si también vamos a ir a ver la película, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Empieza en 2 horas y el mall está a 45 minutos de distancia

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso no perdamos tiempo y vayamos de una vez

**Rin:** por cierto, ahora que estemos en el mall, pasemos por una tienda de camping, para comprar todo lo que vamos a necesitar para nuestro campamento

**Todos:** ¿campamento? ¿Cuál campamento?

**Rin:** el que haremos en la playa la noche de la lluvia de estrellas

**Sesshomaru:** eso es dentro de 3 días y nos nosotros nos regresamos a Miami en 2

**Rin: **(poniendo carita de cachorrito triste) ¿no, nos podemos quedar sólo un poquito más? Por favor di que sí, ¡sí, sí, sí…shiii!

**Sesshomaru:** (roló los ojos) ok, nos quedaremos hasta después de la lluvia de estrellas

**Rin:** (se le colgó del cuello y lo colmó de besos) ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! Eres el mejor por eso te adoro.

Kagome acompáñame a mi habitación para cambiarme de atuendo (la tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo, cual adolescente haciendo una travesura)

**Inuyasha:** lo veo y no lo creo. Mi hermano mayor el gran e indómito Sesshomaru Taisho, completamente doblegado por su propia esposa

**Sesshomaru:** no estoy doblegado por ella

**Inuyasha:** honestamente no comprendo cómo es que ustedes terminaron juntos

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué?

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿cómo que por qué?! Mientras que Rin es alegre, sociable, cariñosa y llena de vida, tú eres apático, serio y nada demostrativo

**Sesshomaru:** te lo dije en el despacho. Ella es diferente y por ello me atrae

**Inuyasha:** ahora le doy la razón a quien haya dicho que polos opuestos se atraen, tenía razón

**En el mall…**

Como se trataba de un día domingo, el lugar estaba atiborrado de público que iba por diferentes motivos.

En un tercer piso, una pareja acompañada de un grupo de camarógrafos y un par de sonidistas, andaba de manera despreocupada, recorriendo tiendas y decidiendo donde almorzar e intentando dejar de llamar la atención.

**Sango:** ¡¿en serio tiene que seguirnos a todos lados?! Es incomodo que nos hayan rechazado en 3 restaurantes por su condenada presencia

**Avi:** nosotros cumplimos con nuestro trabajo, no es nuestra culpa

**Sango:** ¡uish! ¡Esto de no tener privacidad me está colmando la paciencia!

**Miroku:** tranquila morena, no te enojes que te arrugas.

En un par de horas se irán y podremos disfrutar, de nuestra libertad

**Sango:** ¡no quiero esperar 2 horas para poder almorzar! ¡Tengo hambre y cuando tengo hambre me pongo de muy mal humor!

**Miroku:** en ese caso hubieras cocinado y estaríamos tranquilos en casa

**Sango:** creo que no te ha quedado claro que yo no soy tu esposa real y no ¡no me gusta cocinar! **Miroku:** (soltó un compungido suspiró) pero esto de comer fuera todos los días tampoco sale muy a cuenta que digamos

**Sango:** ese es problema tuyo por ser un condenado mezquino

**Miroku:** no lo soy, es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a llevar un presupuesto medido

**Sango:** pues lo siento cariño. Yo soy una mujer a la que le gusta la buena vida y los lujos y no me conformo con miserias (vio un hermoso collar en una vitrina) es por ello que me compraré ese collar que acabo de ver

Mientras que ella se iba en busca de su nueva joya, él tomó asiento en una banqueta y justo cuando pensó que por fin se podría dar un respiro, una hermosa pelirroja se le acercó.

**Ayame:** hola encanto, que coincidencia encontrarnos precisamente acá (se sentó a su lado y le dio un sensual beso en la mejilla)

**Miroku:** (algo sorprendido) ¡Ayame!... que… grandiosa coincidencia… (Estaba nervioso por las cámaras y por lo que pudiera decir ella)

**Ayame:** qué se supone que estás haciendo por acá con todo este… (Miró despectivamente al equipo de filmación) grupo de inadaptados

**Miroku:** ellos son el equipo de filmación a cargo del shuffle en el que participo; del que te hable… anoche

**Ayame:** sí anoche (acercó su cuerpo al de él con sensualidad) claro que recuerdo lo de anoche, sin embargo recuerdo cosas mejores

**Miroku:** (se paró para evitar su contacto) yo… tengo cosas que hacer, con tu permiso, me retiro (dio un par de pasos y ella lo sostuvo del brazo)

**Ayame:** ¿por qué no aprovechamos que estamos solos y nos vamos por ahí?

**Miroku:** lo siento, pero estoy acompañado

**Ayame:** eso no importa, se quien sea, dile que se vaya y… (Le susurró al oído) repitamos lo del anoche

**Miroku:** (se zafó con delicadeza) en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo

**Ayame:** ¡¿cómo que no puedes?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo hoy?! ¡Anoche te comportaste como un amante perfecto y hoy me desprecias! ¡Ah, no! Conmigo nadie juega ¡¿me entendiste?! ¡Nadie! (estaba armando un escándalo público)

**Miroku:** por favor, no grites que estamos siendo filmados y estás llamando la atención. Si gustas nos podemos ver luego para conversar

**Ayame:** ¡¿conversar?! Yo no quiero conversar ¡yo lo que quiero es que cumplas con tu palabra! O ¿Qué pensaste que cómo estaba bebida, me olvidaría de todo y sólo sería una más en tu lista? ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Tú eres mío, así que vendrás conmigo quieras o no!

Miroku se sentía realmente incomodo, nunca en su vida se había topado con una mujer tan loca y posesiva como ella. Quería sacársela de encima pero no hallaba el modo, pero para su buena suerte alguien le salvó el pellejo.

**Sango:** (al celular, acercándose a Ayame) sí como te decía, ella está conmigo.

Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que hay veces que se vuelve inubicable, pero descuida ahora mismo te la paso (tapó el auricular)

Koga desea hablar contigo, dice que está en el aeropuerto y que quiere verte (poniendo cara de niña buena) ¿lo pongo en video llamada?

**Ayame:** (se puso pálida como papel) no… sólo dile que me llame a mi número… que le contestaré

**Sango:** oh cuanto lo siento, pero la acabo de perder de vista, creo que se metió a una joyería. Pero descuida, alcanzó a decirme que la llamarás a su celular.

Besos para ti también.

Te veo luego en la compañía (colgó)

**Ayame:** (la miró con furia) por esta vez ganaste, ¡pero ni creas te lo voy a dejar! Él será mío (tomó la llamada de su esposo y se retiró del lugar)

**Miroku:** ¿quién era el tal Koga, que hizo que se fuera?

**Sango:** (mirándola marcharse a toda prisa) su esposo y jefe a la vez (sonrió triunfante)

**Miroku:** ¿vamos a almorzar?

**Sango:** el único restaurant que nos queda ese ese con dinosaurios. No es muy de mi agrado pero ni modo no hay ninguno otro que nos admita con cámaras.

**En la entrada del restaurante…**

El ingreso estaba decorado cual caverna, con pinturas rupestres y se podía oír rugidos de los feroces dinosaurios.

**Rin:** ¡qué bonito! ¡Saquémonos una foto antes de entrar!

**Sesshomaru:** no somos turistas, ni niños para hacer tal cosa, tan sólo ingresemos y ya

**Rin:** (la tomó del brazo) sí, sí lo que digas amor. Tú sólo posa y sonríe.

Inu; Kag, ustedes también para que salgamos los cuatro (ambos se miraron e hicieron lo solicitado) ¡qué bonita foto! ¡Nos vemos geniales! ¿No creen?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿podemos entrar ya? Me estoy empezando a impacientar

**Rin:** ¿uh? ¿Esa que está ahí no es Sango? (se encontraba a unos pocos pasos)

**Inuyasha:** sí, sí lo es

**Kagome:** ¿podremos acercarnos a saludarlos?

**Inuyasha:** mejor no, recuerda que no podemos mantener contacto con nuestras contrapartes

**Rin:** tengo hambre, ¿entramos?

**Inuyasha:** sí creo que es lo mejor

Una vez adentro el lugar era impresionante. Era como haber retrocedido en el tiempo ya el ambiente estaba lleno de dinosaurios de tamaño real. Se podían ver desde un feroz tirano rex hasta un velociraptor y hasta nidos con huevos en erosión. Además los camareros y azafatas estaban vestidos de cavernícolas, dándole mayor realismo al lugar.

Cuando estuvieron todos instalados en una mesa, se percataron que su respectivo equipo de filmación era llamado por quien debería ser el administrador y al poco rato regresaron con otro equipo y… los demás participantes del shuffle.

**Administrador:** muy buenas tardes a todos.

Ustedes disculparan la interrupción, pero debido a que el lugar se encuentra atiborrado de comensales, no puedo permitir que hayan 2 grupos de filmación, por lo que he conversado con ambos grupos y se quedarán dos representantes de cada uno.

Espero que la decisión no les incomode y puedan continuar con su itinerario.

**Sango:** usted disculpe señor, pero parte de las reglas es que no, nos encontremos con nuestras respectivas parejas, por lo cual le pido que por favor, nos halle una mesa donde podamos proseguir con nuestro reality.

**Inuyasha:** por favor disculpe las molestias, pero para evitarnos problemas, seremos nosotros los nos retiremos (le extendió la mano a Kagome y en cuanto está se puso de pie)

**Miroku:** ¿pero… qué fue lo que te pasó?

**Kagome:** me caí y fracturé el ante brazo

**Miroku:** ¡¿cómo demonios pasó ello?! Se suponía que debías cuidarla y ¡¿así es como la tienes?!

**Inuyasha:** fui descuidado lo admito y por ello me disculpo

**Administrador:** disculpen ustedes, pero entiendo que compartirán la mesa ¿no es así?

**Rin:** (al ver al ambiente tensarse) usted disculpe, pero lo mejor es que nos retiremos

**Miroku:** ¡¿cómo demonios, pudieron ocultarme algo así?! ¡¿Por qué no me contactaron en cuanto el accidente ocurrió?!

**Sango:** (no soportó ver cómo se preocupaba por Kagome y se retiró) los veo luego, no me siento cómoda estando acá

**Miroku:** ¡responde no te quedes callado! (estaba furioso)

**Kagome:** por favor, salgamos para poder hablar. Este no es el mejor lugar, para hacerlo

**Miroku:** ¡no quiero que sigas a su lado! ¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Se estaba armando tal espectáculo de celos en el lugar que habían captado la atención de los comensales y todo absolutamente estaba quedando grabado y filmados por ambos equipos de filmación.

**Capítulo 6**

**Confesiones**

Era de mañana y los ocupantes de la residencia Higurashi, yacían plácidamente dormidos después de una larga noche pasión.

Sus cuerpos completamente desnudos estaban parcialmente cubiertos por las sabanas que cubrían con disimulo su pudor, sin embargo su alocada noche de pasión hubiera pasado desapercibida de no haber sido que contaron con dos testigos oculares.

**Shippo:** ¿qué se supone que vamos hacer? No me parece correcto que los sigamos filmando

**Avi:** tú sólo sigue haciéndolo

**Shippo:** ¡eres una depravada! ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres que los filme estando cómo están?! Es más que obvio lo que pasó en esta habitación la noche anterior y no encuentro el por qué deberíamos hacerlo público

**Avi:** no sé si lo haremos público o no, pero de algo estoy segura, esto me servirá como prueba contundente de que Miroku Higurashi es un reverendo mujeriego y un acosador

**Shippo:** ¿acosador? Yo diría que seductor. No creo que la haya acosado para llevársela a la cama

**Avi:** yo sé de lo que hablo

**Shippo:** y yo sé que ya me cansé de filmar sus cuerpos desnudos y dormidos, me está dando asco, seguir haciendo esto. Sí tú quieres seguir haciéndolo, adelante ¡Yo me largo!

**Avi:** está bien. Los despertaré para que podamos empezar el día, pero eso sí, filma muy detenidamente sus rostros en cuanto despierten. Muero de ganas de ver sus expresiones al verse descubiertos (sonrió con malicia)

En cuanto consiguió su objetivo, los alarmados involucrados, intentaron persuadirla de que no continuara filmando o en su defecto que borrará las escenas que había conseguido, sin embargo ella recurrió al chantaje.

**Miroku:** el contrato estipula que no puedes invadir nuestra privacidad, así que si nos chantajeas te demandaré

**Avi:** ¿demandarme tú? ¡jah! Tienes mucho que perder, como para querer demandarme. Recuerda que me has venido insinuando desde el primer día y sí se te ocurre demandarme por comprobar que eres un adultero, serás tú el que salga perdiendo, ya que te contrademandaré por acoso sexual

**Sango:** ¡no tienes ningún derecho! Lo que nosotros hagamos en la privacidad es enteramente de nuestra incumbencia, y si se te ocurre delatarnos estarías cometiendo un delito

**Shippo:** ella tiene razón, nosotros tenemos autorización para filmarnos en cualquier lugar donde se encuentren, incluso sin su permiso, pero no podemos difundir su inmoralidad sin su autorización, ya que estaríamos cometiendo un delito y podríamos ir presos

**Sango:** sin contar que te puedo demandar por chantaje

**Avi:** ¿chantaje? Ustedes no me pueden demandar por tal cosa ya que no tienen pruebas

**Miroku:** ¡ah, no! Y que hay de la filmación

**Avi:** ¡¿filmación?! (Se giró lentamente hacia su compañero) Shippo… en verdad eres tan… ¡imbécil! ¿Cómo para continuar filmando?

**Shippo:** lo siento, no sabía si detener la filmación o proseguir

**Miroku:** en vista que el malentendido se aclaró, volvamos todos a nuestros respectivos puestos y empecemos el día

**Avi:** por esta vez ganaste, mujeriego sin remedio, pero en cuanto cometas otro error, créeme que no te librarás tan fácil

**Sango:** será mejor que dejes tus amenazas, ya que tengo excelentes abogados que estarían más que dispuestos a ayudarme a cerrar esa bocota tuya

**En la residencia Higurashi/en el comedor…**

Los dueños de casa se encontraban disfrutando de sus respectivos desayunos, sin embargo a Kagome se le hacía terriblemente difícil manipular los cubiertos con la mano izquierda; cada vez que estaba cerca a llevarse un bocado de fruta a la boca, este se caía.

**Inuyasha:** ¿no deseas que te ayude a comer?

**Kagome:** (intentándolo de nuevo) no gracias, debo aprender a valerme por mi misma, así que deja que lo logré por mí misma (estaba a punto de lograrlo y otra vez el trozo de fruta cayó al plato) creo que mejor tomaré sólo jugo el día de hoy o comeré una tostada

**Inuyasha:** (pinchó con un tenedor un trozo de sandía) aunque no quieras te ayudaré a alimentarte, así que di grande ahhh

**Kagome:** ya te he dicho que no es necesario

**Inuyasha:** y yo te he dicho que digas ahh

**Kagome:** (algo apenada) gracias… la verdad tenía mucho antojo de comer fruta

**Inuyasha:** descuida, te dije anoche que te cuidaría y parte de ello es alimentarte (sonrió)

**Kagome:** ¿a qué hora llegarán tu hermano y su esposa?

**Inuyasha:** en un par de horas creo

**Kagome:** ¿ellos saben acerca del shuffle?

**Inuyasha:** no les quise decir nada, para sorprenderlos, pero descuida, estoy seguro que les caerás muy bien, en especial a su esposa. Es de tu misma edad y es bastante agradable, tanto que hasta ahora no comprendo, cómo se pudo casar con mi hermano

**Kagome:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Inuyasha:** ya lo sabrás en cuanto los conozcas

Dos horas más tardes las visitas se hicieron presentes y en cuanto conocieron a Kagome, se quedaron encantados con ella.

Entre la cuñada de Inuyasha y Kagome hubo una compatibilidad inmediata, se volvieron las mejores amigas en cuestión de minutos.

Mientras que las chicas se encerraron en el walking closet de la habitación principal para maquillarse y probarse infinidad de trajes cual adolescentes; los hermanos se refugiaron en el despacho para conversar a gusto.

**Inuyasha:** ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?

**Sesshomaru:** un whisky en las rocas, estaría bien

**Inuyasha:** (tomó asiento frente a su hermano) entonces… ¿cómo te has estado yendo? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti

**Sesshomaru:** todo va muy bien. Desde que abrí el spa de cosmética dental, me he mantenido muy ocupado por la gran afluencia de público

**Inuyasha:** rara idea tuya, pero funcional eso de abrir un spa para los dientes

**Sesshomaru:** no fue idea mía, fue de Rin, ella tuvo la visión de hacer algo innovador y yo la secunde. He de confesarte que me pareció algo extraño, pero hoy por hoy la gente quiere lucir espectacular y una sonrisa perfecta, es el complemento perfecto

**Inuyasha:** te creo, hoy por hoy cualquier cosa que haga lucir bien a las personas, en especial a las mujeres, es bastante rentable

**Sesshomaru:** es cierto, las mujeres de por sí son bastante vanidosas y les gusta lucir bellas para competir entre sí, es por ello que me alegro de haber conocido a Rin, ella es la excepción a la regla y es mi complemento perfecto en todo aspecto, sobre todo en lo laboral

**Inuyasha:** quién diría que llegaría el día en que una mujer conquistaría al indómito Sesshomaru Taisho. Si nuestros padres vivieran, se volverían a morir del asombro (río jocosamente)

**Sesshomaru:** y yo creo que tú los volverías a matar, por el hecho de haberte metido en dicho jueguito de intercambiar a tu esposa por otra

**Inuyasha:** no me quejo. Para serte honesto estoy feliz con la compañía de Kagome, tanto que pienso insistirle a Sango con lo de nuestro divorcio y proponerle matrimonio a Kagome

**Sesshomaru:** ¡¿estás tú loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre menuda idea?!

**Inuyasha:** no veo por qué no deba hacerlo, después de todo Kagome también está interesada en mí y si le propongo que se divorcié de Miroku sé que lo hará ups… ¡maldición!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué ocurre?

**Inuyasha:** acabo de cometer una falta (se olvidó que estaba siendo filmado)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de qué demonios hablas?

**Inuyasha:** sobre las reglas del juego, te lo explico luego. Ahora vayamos a ver qué están haciendo las chicas

Dentro del enorme walking closet; Kagome y Rin se encontraban sentadas frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, aplicándose diversos tipos de maquillaje, sin embargo a Kagome se le hacía difícil ya que aún no dominaba su brazo izquierdo.

**Kagome:** (pintada de manera dispareja) ¡wa! Por más que lo intento no logró hacer que las sombras o el labial me queden bien (tomó un pañuelo y se limpió) lo mejor es que deje de intentarlo o me acabaré todo tu costoso maquillaje

**Rin:** descuida, yo te ayudaré a que te veas más hermosa de lo que ya eres

**Kagome:** que linda eres al decirme que soy hermosa; gracias por el cumplido

**Rin:** ¡pero si no es un cumplido! Es la verdad, eres una mujer hermosa tanto fuera como por dentro, tanto que podría sentir celos de ti

**Kagome:** ¿celos? ¿Por qué?

**Rin:** porque imagino que debes tener a tu esposo haciéndote mimos y caricias todo el día, no como mi adorado Sessh que aunque sé que me ama, es algo frio conmigo

**Kagome:** en realidad mi esposo no es muy cariñoso conmigo y… tampoco somos un matrimonio del todo real

**Rin:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Kagome:** (miró a Ren y Jacko y tomó conciencia de que no la encubrirían. No le importó ganarse una infracción y prefirió soltar su pesar con su nueva amiga) lo que ocurre es que mis padres siempre han sido muy sobreprotectores conmigo y nunca me dejaron tener novio, ni amigos varones. Por ello cuando conocí a Miroku, prácticamente lo orillé a que nos casáramos para poder ser libre del yugo de mis padres.

Sólo casada ellos me dejarían independizarme y hacer mi vida y fue por ello que le propuse un trato a Miroku. Él se casaba conmigo y yo lo dejaba seguir haciendo de las suyas, y bueno, creo que ha resultado bastante bien, aunque… hasta ahora no le he descubierto ninguna infidelidad, no quiere decir que no me esté engañando. Sin embargo tiene carta blanca para hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera

**Rin:** ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Y tú se le permites serte infiel o se lo permitirías?!

**Kagome:** sí y no, es decir si me entero me dolería ya que espero que respete nuestro matrimonio por irreal que este sea, pero si me es "infiel" no le reclamaría nada

**Rin:** y… ¿por qué mejor no te divorcias y te casas con alguien que ames y te respete?

**Kagome:** no me atrevo a dejarlo. No me ha fallado en ningún aspecto y como él depende de mí para estar bien atendido y cuidado… pues… no se me había cruzado la idea de separarme de él hasta que… conocí a alguien de quien me he enamorado (agachó su rostro para que no notará lo ruborizada que estaba)

**Rin:** te entiendo, negarse al encanto de los peli plateados Taisho es difícil, al menos para mí fue imposible no terminar perdidamente enamorada de Sesshomaru, y a pesar que no es muy afectuoso, es increíblemente encantador y ante eso no me pude resistir

**Kagome:** cuéntame ¿cómo fue que ustedes terminaron juntos?

**Rin:** un buen día me dio un fuertísimo dolor de muela, y fue así que terminé en su consultorio, pero en cuanto vi lo apuesto que era, el dolor desapareció por completo, y mientras me estaba curando, no puede apartar mi vista de su hermoso rostro y sus ¡uoh! ¡bellisimos ojos color ámbar! Era el odontólogo más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

Cuando terminó de curarme me sonrió y quedé perdidamente prendada de su sonrisa y fue tal el impacto que causo en mí, que cada semana iba a su consultorio con un diferente pretexto. Hacía lo que fuere para ser atendida por él y a pesar que se daba cuenta que no tenía nada, él siempre me recibía de manera atenta en su consultorio y me decía: te espero para tu próxima cita.

Durante 2 meses completos asistí una vez a la semana a su consultorio y cada vez que iba interactuaba con él para irlo conociendo. Fue así como poco a poco entablamos amistad, pero un buen día me propuso algo que ni en ¡mis más locos sueños me hubiera imaginado!

**Kagome:** ¡te invito a salir!

**Rin:** no, para mi mala suerte no, pero me pidió algo que me iba a permitir estar a su lado todos los días ¡oh sí, todos los días en su gloriosa compañía!

**Kagome:** no me mates del suspenso y dime qué fue aquello que te propuso

**Rin:** me pidió que fuera su asistenta dental.

Obvio yo no sabía nada de odontología, ni siquiera los nombres de ese montón de aparatos y cremas que usan, pero igual acepté el puesto

Tenía un fin de semana para llenar mi cerebro de toda la información con que la que pudiera contar, así estudié cual loca maniática todo lo que pude y cuando… ¡por fin llegó el lunes! Yo estaba lista para ayudarlo.

Él pacientemente me fue explicando en qué consistiría mi trabajo y me enseño para que servía cada instrumento dental y sus diferentes usos y aunque yo había estudiado bastante, dejé que me enseñara todo lo que quisiera.

¡Ay Kagome, no sabes lo mucho que me atraía y me sigue atrayendo ese hombre! Lo amo tanto que siento que podría terminar en el sanatorio por tanto amor

**Kagome:** es notorio el gran amor que le tienes, ya que cuando hablas de él los ojos te brillan cual dos luceros y sonríes todo el tiempo

**Rin:** es qué ¡cómo no amarlo, cómo no adorarlo, si es el mismísimo adonis hecho carne y hueso! Pero dejemos de hablar de mi amorzote y cuéntame tú ¿hasta dónde has llegado con Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó más que un tomate) nosotros somos amigos y compañeros de Shuffle

**Rin:** (la miró inquisidoramente) hmm, tú me ocultas algo ¡vamos cuéntame! Estamos entre amigas

**Kagome:** no te oculta nada en serio. Nosotros somos buenos amigos, nada más

Rin: hmm… ´tu serias definitivamente mejor esposa que Sango. Ella es muy ambiciosa, presumida, extorsionadora y nada, pero nada agradable

Kagome: no digas ello. Estoy segura que te has llevado una mala impresión de ella eso es todo. A mí me pareció una mujer existosa, responsable y muy decidida a consehuir lo que quiere (Rin, le rebusco la espalda a Kagome) ¿qué haces?

Rin: busco tus alas, porque definitivamente eres un ángel para opinar de esa manera acerca de la bruja de Sango

Kagome: me sobre alabas

Rin: ¡ay Kagome! Posees un corazón demasiado bueno para ser parte de este mundo

En lo que conversaban ingresaron los hermanos Taisho.

**Inuyasha:** ¿aún vivas chicas?

**Rin:** ¡pero que pregunta es esa! El que nos pasemos horas encerradas conversando, no quiere decir que hayamos muerto de aburrimiento como ustedes dos que sólo se reúnen para hablar de aburridos negocios o temas políticos

**Kagome:** disculpen por la demora ¿necesitan algo?

**Inuyasha:** veníamos a proponerles dar una vuelta por la ciudad

**Rin:** ¡vamos al mall, vi en internet que han abierto un nuevo restaurant temático con dinosuarios mecatronicos y hoy se estrena una película buenísima!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿no te parece un poco infantil ir a un lugar así?

**Rin:** discúlpame cariño, pero si tú a tus 32 años te sientes viejo, pues déjame decirte que yo a mis 23 preciosos años todavía soy toda un capullo en flor, así que respondiendo a tu pregunta… ¡no, no me parece infantil ir al nuevo restaurant!

**Kagome:** a mí me parece buena idea ir y conocer como es

**Inuyasha:** lo siento mucho hermanito pero son ellas dos contra ti

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y de hay de ti? Por qué sólo las cuentas a ellas

**Inuyasha:** porque a lo largo de los años he aprendido que cuando dos a más mujeres están de acuerdo con algo, es mejor unírseles y no ir en su contra

**Rin: **¡bien dicho cuñadito! A ver si le das unas cuantas clases de cómo entender a las mujeres a mi adorado Sesshi

**Kagome:** (revisando su celular) si también vamos a ir a ver la película, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Empieza en 2 horas y el mall está a 45 minutos de distancia

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso no perdamos tiempo y vayamos de una vez

**Rin:** por cierto, ahora que estemos en el mall, pasemos por una tienda de camping, para comprar todo lo que vamos a necesitar para nuestro campamento

**Todos:** ¿campamento? ¿Cuál campamento?

**Rin:** el que haremos en la playa la noche de la lluvia de estrellas

**Sesshomaru:** eso es dentro de 3 días y nos nosotros nos regresamos a Miami en 2

**Rin: **(poniendo carita de cachorrito triste) ¿no, nos podemos quedar sólo un poquito más? Por favor di que sí, ¡sí, sí, sí…shiii!

**Sesshomaru:** (roló los ojos) ok, nos quedaremos hasta después de la lluvia de estrellas

**Rin:** (se le colgó del cuello y lo colmó de besos) ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! Eres el mejor por eso te adoro.

Kagome acompáñame a mi habitación para cambiarme de atuendo (la tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo, cual adolescente haciendo una travesura)

**Inuyasha:** lo veo y no lo creo. Mi hermano mayor el gran e indómito Sesshomaru Taisho, completamente doblegado por su propia esposa

**Sesshomaru:** no estoy doblegado por ella

**Inuyasha:** honestamente no comprendo cómo es que ustedes terminaron juntos

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué?

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿cómo que por qué?! Mientras que Rin es alegre, sociable, cariñosa y llena de vida, tú eres apático, serio y nada demostrativo

**Sesshomaru:** te lo dije en el despacho. Ella es diferente y por ello me atrae

**Inuyasha:** ahora le doy la razón a quien haya dicho que polos opuestos se atraen, tenía razón

**En el mall…**

Como se trataba de un día domingo, el lugar estaba atiborrado de público que iba por diferentes motivos.

En un tercer piso, una pareja acompañada de un grupo de camarógrafos y un par de sonidistas, andaba de manera despreocupada, recorriendo tiendas y decidiendo donde almorzar e intentando dejar de llamar la atención.

**Sango:** ¡¿en serio tiene que seguirnos a todos lados?! Es incomodo que nos hayan rechazado en 3 restaurantes por su condenada presencia

**Avi:** nosotros cumplimos con nuestro trabajo, no es nuestra culpa

**Sango:** ¡uish! ¡Esto de no tener privacidad me está colmando la paciencia!

**Miroku:** tranquila morena, no te enojes que te arrugas.

En un par de horas se irán y podremos disfrutar, de nuestra libertad

**Sango:** ¡no quiero esperar 2 horas para poder almorzar! ¡Tengo hambre y cuando tengo hambre me pongo de muy mal humor!

**Miroku:** en ese caso hubieras cocinado y estaríamos tranquilos en casa

**Sango:** creo que no te ha quedado claro que yo no soy tu esposa real y no ¡no me gusta cocinar! **Miroku:** (soltó un compungido suspiró) pero esto de comer fuera todos los días tampoco sale muy a cuenta que digamos

**Sango:** ese es problema tuyo por ser un condenado mezquino

**Miroku:** no lo soy, es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a llevar un presupuesto medido

**Sango:** pues lo siento cariño. Yo soy una mujer a la que le gusta la buena vida y los lujos y no me conformo con miserias (vio un hermoso collar en una vitrina) es por ello que me compraré ese collar que acabo de ver

Mientras que ella se iba en busca de su nueva joya, él tomó asiento en una banqueta y justo cuando pensó que por fin se podría dar un respiro, una hermosa pelirroja se le acercó.

**Ayame:** hola encanto, que coincidencia encontrarnos precisamente acá (se sentó a su lado y le dio un sensual beso en la mejilla)

**Miroku:** (algo sorprendido) ¡Ayame!... que… grandiosa coincidencia… (Estaba nervioso por las cámaras y por lo que pudiera decir ella)

**Ayame:** qué se supone que estás haciendo por acá con todo este… (Miró despectivamente al equipo de filmación) grupo de inadaptados

**Miroku:** ellos son el equipo de filmación a cargo del shuffle en el que participo; del que te hable… anoche

**Ayame:** sí anoche (acercó su cuerpo al de él con sensualidad) claro que recuerdo lo de anoche, sin embargo recuerdo cosas mejores

**Miroku:** (se paró para evitar su contacto) yo… tengo cosas que hacer, con tu permiso, me retiro (dio un par de pasos y ella lo sostuvo del brazo)

**Ayame:** ¿por qué no aprovechamos que estamos solos y nos vamos por ahí?

**Miroku:** lo siento, pero estoy acompañado

**Ayame:** eso no importa, se quien sea, dile que se vaya y… (Le susurró al oído) repitamos lo del anoche

**Miroku:** (se zafó con delicadeza) en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo

**Ayame:** ¡¿cómo que no puedes?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo hoy?! ¡Anoche te comportaste como un amante perfecto y hoy me desprecias! ¡Ah, no! Conmigo nadie juega ¡¿me entendiste?! ¡Nadie! (estaba armando un escándalo público)

**Miroku:** por favor, no grites que estamos siendo filmados y estás llamando la atención. Si gustas nos podemos ver luego para conversar

**Ayame:** ¡¿conversar?! Yo no quiero conversar ¡yo lo que quiero es que cumplas con tu palabra! O ¿Qué pensaste que cómo estaba bebida, me olvidaría de todo y sólo sería una más en tu lista? ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Tú eres mío, así que vendrás conmigo quieras o no!

Miroku se sentía realmente incomodo, nunca en su vida se había topado con una mujer tan loca y posesiva como ella. Quería sacársela de encima pero no hallaba el modo, pero para su buena suerte alguien le salvó el pellejo.

**Sango:** (al celular, acercándose a Ayame) sí como te decía, ella está conmigo.

Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que hay veces que se vuelve inubicable, pero descuida ahora mismo te la paso (tapó el auricular)

Koga desea hablar contigo, dice que está en el aeropuerto y que quiere verte (poniendo cara de niña buena) ¿lo pongo en video llamada?

**Ayame:** (se puso pálida como papel) no… sólo dile que me llame a mi número… que le contestaré

**Sango:** oh cuanto lo siento, pero la acabo de perder de vista, creo que se metió a una joyería. Pero descuida, alcanzó a decirme que la llamarás a su celular.

Besos para ti también.

Te veo luego en la compañía (colgó)

**Ayame:** (la miró con furia) por esta vez ganaste, ¡pero ni creas te lo voy a dejar! Él será mío (tomó la llamada de su esposo y se retiró del lugar)

**Miroku:** ¿quién era el tal Koga, que hizo que se fuera?

**Sango:** (mirándola marcharse a toda prisa) su esposo y jefe a la vez (sonrió triunfante)

**Miroku:** ¿vamos a almorzar?

**Sango:** el único restaurant que nos queda ese ese con dinosaurios. No es muy de mi agrado pero ni modo no hay ninguno otro que nos admita con cámaras.

**En la entrada del restaurante…**

El ingreso estaba decorado cual caverna, con pinturas rupestres y se podía oír rugidos de los feroces dinosaurios.

**Rin:** ¡qué bonito! ¡Saquémonos una foto antes de entrar!

**Sesshomaru:** no somos turistas, ni niños para hacer tal cosa, tan sólo ingresemos y ya

**Rin:** (la tomó del brazo) sí, sí lo que digas amor. Tú sólo posa y sonríe.

Inu; Kag, ustedes también para que salgamos los cuatro (ambos se miraron e hicieron lo solicitado) ¡qué bonita foto! ¡Nos vemos geniales! ¿No creen?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿podemos entrar ya? Me estoy empezando a impacientar

**Rin:** ¿uh? ¿Esa que está ahí no es Sango? (se encontraba a unos pocos pasos)

**Inuyasha:** sí, sí lo es

**Kagome:** ¿podremos acercarnos a saludarlos?

**Inuyasha:** mejor no, recuerda que no podemos mantener contacto con nuestras contrapartes

**Rin:** tengo hambre, ¿entramos?

**Inuyasha:** sí creo que es lo mejor

Una vez adentro el lugar era impresionante. Era como haber retrocedido en el tiempo ya el ambiente estaba lleno de dinosaurios de tamaño real. Se podían ver desde un feroz tirano rex hasta un velociraptor y hasta nidos con huevos en erosión. Además los camareros y azafatas estaban vestidos de cavernícolas, dándole mayor realismo al lugar.

Cuando estuvieron todos instalados en una mesa, se percataron que su respectivo equipo de filmación era llamado por quien debería ser el administrador y al poco rato regresaron con otro equipo y… los demás participantes del shuffle.

**Administrador:** muy buenas tardes a todos.

Ustedes disculparan la interrupción, pero debido a que el lugar se encuentra atiborrado de comensales, no puedo permitir que hayan 2 grupos de filmación, por lo que he conversado con ambos grupos y se quedarán dos representantes de cada uno.

Espero que la decisión no les incomode y puedan continuar con su itinerario.

**Sango:** usted disculpe señor, pero parte de las reglas es que no, nos encontremos con nuestras respectivas parejas, por lo cual le pido que por favor, nos halle una mesa donde podamos proseguir con nuestro reality.

**Inuyasha:** por favor disculpe las molestias, pero para evitarnos problemas, seremos nosotros los nos retiremos (le extendió la mano a Kagome y en cuanto está se puso de pie)

**Miroku:** ¿pero… qué fue lo que te pasó?

**Kagome:** me caí y fracturé el ante brazo

**Miroku:** ¡¿cómo demonios pasó ello?! Se suponía que debías cuidarla y ¡¿así es como la tienes?!

**Inuyasha:** fui descuidado lo admito y por ello me disculpo

**Administrador:** disculpen ustedes, pero entiendo que compartirán la mesa ¿no es así?

**Rin:** (al ver al ambiente tensarse) usted disculpe, pero lo mejor es que nos retiremos

**Miroku:** ¡¿cómo demonios, pudieron ocultarme algo así?! ¡¿Por qué no me contactaron en cuanto el accidente ocurrió?!

**Sango:** (no soportó ver cómo se preocupaba por Kagome y se retiró) los veo luego, no me siento cómoda estando acá

**Miroku:** ¡responde no te quedes callado! (estaba furioso)

**Kagome:** por favor, salgamos para poder hablar. Este no es el mejor lugar, para hacerlo

**Miroku:** ¡no quiero que sigas a su lado! ¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Se estaba armando tal espectáculo de celos en el lugar que habían captado la atención de los comensales y todo absolutamente estaba quedando grabado y filmados por ambos equipos de filmación.

18


End file.
